


The feelings inside.

by koala13ghost



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Gay Newsies, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala13ghost/pseuds/koala13ghost
Summary: A modern Newsies AU. Crutchie Morris starts at university, not expecting to make new friends that would see past his disability is delighted when he meets a charismatic, charming and (He refused to admit it) handsome Jack Kelly. Fluff and general cuteness ensues. We follow the story of some startling oblivious boys who struggle with feelings that they find hard to accept.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of writing I have published on this account, I do hope you like it. I am relatively new to the Newsies fandom but I have already fallen in love with so many of the characters and I really enjoy writing characters as my own.   
> If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to message me or post in the comments. xx

CHAPTER ONE- Jack Kelly

The corridor of the university dorm 3 floor 4 was madness. People bustled about, carrying boxes that reached over their heads, or maneuvering big items past students going in the other direction. It was utter chaos. And Jack Kelly loved it. He loved the excited yelling and the confused looks of first years trying to find their dorm rooms, he loved the slightly awkward and nervous introductions of new roommates. He loved the crowd of bodies all blissfully unaware of how much they were touching one other. But mostly he loved the feeling of community, complete strangers were introducing themselves and helping one another by carrying that extra box or lifting the other side of a desk. He loved the feeling of everyone being driven by the same goal, to settle in and start to learn something they were passionate about.   
This was Jacks third year at university and he had offered to be a dorms head, that meant he went around, introduced himself and made sure everyone was settling in okay.   
Jack grinned stupidly to himself remembering when he had first done this. Only one door in the corridor was closed, room 449. Jack made a mental note to make a real effort with the lonely soul behind the that door. But not right now. He had other things to attend to, and with that he went and found the first confused face he could find and helped them out.   
***  
The next day when everyone had successfully found their rooms, Jack went and knocked on every door, introducing himself and trying his best to remember names. But Jack had never been the best with faces, so he doubted he would remember many of them.   
He knocked on another door, he'd forgotten how many by now. From inside the apartment there was the sound of movement, footsteps, coming closer. They were irregular and there was a clink where the second step should be. Jack wondered if the person had a prosthetic leg. He didn't have to wait long as the door swung open.   
"Hi, my names Jack Kelly, I will be your dorm head for this year" Jack said reciting the well practiced and now well used welcome. The second half of his speech was cut short as his brain actually recognized what it was seeing.   
The man standing in the doorway was short, shorter than Jack maybe 5'4, he had a great shock of blondey brown hair that was sticking up under his backwards baseball cap. His face was handsome, his blue eyes twinkled and his contagious half smirk lit up his face. But it wasn't a half smirk, because a half smirk sounded too harsh, it was more like a lopsided grin, whatever that meant but Jack felt like that was the word to describe his smile. The boy was wearing what seemed to be pajamas.   
As Jack looked at him the young man stifled a yawn, he raised a hand to cover his mouth. And that was when Jack noticed the crutched. He seemed to be leaning on them heavily, Jack looked down and saw no cast or any sign of an injury. One of his feet seemed slightly pointed inwards but nothing serious enough for crutches.   
"Well good morning Jack Kelly" He extended his hand, shifting so his weight was distributed easily to the other crutch. The crutch on his right arm dangled at his elbow. Jack looked down at the hand and it took a few seconds for Jacks brain to connect with what he was seeing. Jack shook his head and grasped the other man's hand firmly, shaking it. "I'm Crutchie Morris" Jack laughed, a fitting nickname. "Is your roommate in?" Jack asked, finally remembering his duties.   
Crutchie nodded, and he hobbled back into the apartment, Jack noticed Crutchies right foot dragged behind him as he walked and it bent awkwardly in at the ankle.   
"Race" The younger boy called from inside the apartment, there was the sound of a soft knocking and a groan. Thirty seconds later a blurry eyed boy came shuffling down the corridor. 'Race' as Crutchie has called him was tall, taller than Jack. He couldn't tell exactly how tall because he was hunched over, basically still asleep. Races brown eyes didn't compute with what he was seeing.   
Race rubbed his eyes and slurred "O's this?"   
His thick Manhattan accent made it hard for Jack to understand. It was actually the same accent as Crutchie but his was less intense.   
"I'm Jack Kelly, your dorm head for this year" Jack said, like a well oiled robot. Race blinked at Jacks outstretched hand, before taking it and giving it a subtle shake.   
"Well" Jack said, rocking on the balls of his feet. "I better be off, but lets catch up sometime" Jack didn't know why he offered to catch up, he hadn't offered it to anyone else. There was just something about Crutchie that made you adore him.   
As the door closed Jack noticed it was the same door that that had been closed yesterday. Room 449.


	2. CHAPTER TWO- Crutchie Morris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of don't want to do chapter summaries because my chapters are quite small and I feel like that would give the entire plot away for the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post as often as I can but please note I am a very busy girl and might not have time to do constant posting. I have chapters 1-11 written but they still need to be typed up. This is also a slow burn, soz I just want the chemistry and all that make it hella cutesy you know? You know.

Two weeks went by and Crutchie and neither seen, nor thought about Jack Kelly during this time. Classes had just started and the professors wanted to show who was boss by setting mountains of homework to complete. Crutchie was up to his neck in work, Race however was only up to his chest. Although to be fair that was only because of the height differences.   
Crutchie and Race had been friends since high school, and Crutchie considered Race to be one of his bestest friends. So when Race had suggested boarding together Crutchie jumped at the idea. He had been dreading the thought of having to share with some random stranger who had nothing in common with him.   
Crutchie was just finishing up the last paragraph of a lit paper when he heard a knock at the door.   
"Coming, three seconds" he called. Crutchie typed out the last few words before grabbing his crutches and making his way to the door. Crutchie undid the lock and opened the door just a crack. Standing outside was the smiling face of Jack Kelly. Crutchie acknowledged him before closing the door, undoing the chain lock and reopening the door.  
Jack, who had been leaning against the door frame, stood properly. Crutchie had to look up to meet his eyes.   
"I.. was just wondering if you wanted to come to the cafe with me" He smiled broadly, showing perfect white teeth. "I mean there's a group of us going, were grabbing a coffee and going to do some shopping" He added hastily.   
Crutchie studied the older boys face, it portrayed no signs of insincerity not did he look like he was just being nice. Still Crutchie felt weary. He'd had problems with his leg basically his whole life and because of it people normally stayed clear. He'd had plenty of friends in highschool but those friendships were hard fought for. Crutchie had had to introduce himself and make it apparent he was a nice, funny guy so that people would actually think he was worth their while. And then this older- and Crutchie had to admit- cooler, head of dorm was asking if he wanted to hang out? It just didn't happen. To Crutchie anyway.   
"Yeah. Okay" Crutchie said, surprising himself. "I'll just ask Racer if he wants to go"   
Race, who was sitting at the counter writing something, looked up at the sound of his name. "Huh?"   
"Jack here" Crutchie gestured to Jack in the doorway, had invited us to..." Crutchie paused at the word hang, it seemed so childish so he tried to find a better, more grown up word. Thankfully, Jack interjected.   
"I was just inviting you both to get some coffee with me and a couple of friends and then we're going to go shopping" Jack looked around the bleak apartment. "Your apartment looks like it could use with a few accessories, it looks kind of sad"  
Crutchie and Race chuckled. Having just moved in the apartment walls were completely bare, the only thing in the living room was a couch, a coffee table and a little television. Without looking up from his work Race said "I would love to come but I've got to finish this"   
From outside the apartment Jack waved his hand dismissively "Don't be daft, we can wait"   
Race grinned, thankfully. "Alright give us half an hour"   
Jack nodded. "I'll just text the guys that we'll be a little late"   
Jack pulled out his phone and began typing away.  
"Do you, uh, want to come in?" Crutchie asked politely.   
Jack looked up, obviously not expecting the invitation. "Yeah, yeah why not?"   
Crutchie hopped backwards to allow Jack into the apartment, he smiled gratefully. Crutchie closed the door behind him, making sure the chain lock was in place. He followed behind Jack, his crutches clinking on the carpeted floor.  
"Have a seat" Said Crutchie, not knowing if he should stay standing or sit.   
Jack perched awkwardly on the couch.  
"Would you like a drink?" Crutchie asked, his mothering instincts kicking in.   
Jack nodded "Yes, thank you"   
Crutchie set about making tea, it kept his hands and his mind busy.   
"So Crutchie what are you studying?"   
"Pre law, with a minor in business studies" The kettle popped and Crutchie poured the boiling water into a cup. "How about you?"   
"I'm studying entrepreneurialism and computer web design"   
Crutchie nodded and placed the cup down on the coffee table. Jack took a sip, then decided it was too hot and put it on the arm rest. Crutchie sat on the other end of the couch, he took his crutches off and leaned them against the end of the coffee table.   
"Are you sure you're okay with me calling you Crutchie? I mean I hardly know you, it feels kind of rude"   
Crutchie laughed. At Jacks surprised face Crutchie laughed even more. "I mean everyone calls me that, it's just normal"   
Jack grinned, his cheeks turning ever so slightly pink. "If you're okay with it then sure, but it still feels kind of dickish"   
Crutchie chuckled, smiling into his hands. Jack took another sip, relaxing into the cushions of the couch. Crutchie wondered how many people were going and if Jack had invited the rest of the floor or just them. Crutchie hoped there wouldn't be many, as he got slightly over whelmed in large crowds. There wasn't normally enough room to use his crutches and that made him feel claustrophobic and trapped.   
After about twenty minutes of slightly forced but comfortable chatter Race announced. "I have officially finished" Crutchie twisted round to look at his friend, grinning broadly. Slapping his hands on his legs Jack stood up. "Right lets go, the coffee shop is only a short walk away"   
The trio exited the apartment and made their way to the elevators, Crutchie pressed the button, the numbers read 8 and 1. Neither of them moved. Beside him Jack shrugged "Let's take the stares, they're faster anyway" and he went to push the door that led to the stairs. Crutchie made a distressed squeak but didn't say anything, not wanting to be a burden. Race glanced over and saw his friends distress.   
"Uh Jack" Race quickly spat out, he pointed to Crutchie. "Disabled here"   
After a second of confusion Jack glanced down at Crutchies leg. His face turned bright red. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I totally forgot. Of course we can take the elevator" Crutchie laughed lightheartedly brushing it off. But inside a wave of relief washed over him, his arms already started to hurt at the thought of struggling down all those stairs. The elevator finally dinged and they all clambered into the empty lift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer it also has a small part from Races point of view so have fun with that.   
> Also WHat would I do without spell check????

CHAPTER THREE Jack Kelly and Racetrack Higgins 

When Katherine had suggested coffee and then shopping, Jacks thoughts had instantly gone to Crutchie. He didn't even know why, but his mind was made up even before he knew it. Ten minutes later Jack was making his way to Dorm 3 Floor 4 Room 449. He smiled at a few people who walked past and said 'Hey' to the people who seemed to remember him. Like Jack had predicted, he had no clue who they were. Jacks fist hesitated before knocking on the door. Suddenly he wondered if he was annoying the boy, he had neither heard from nor seen Crutchie over the last two weeks. Was he avoiding Jack? In the end Jack concluded that Crutchie just had no way of contacting him. When Crunchie opened the door, Jacks heart did a little skip, but he told himself it was just the adrenaline from running up the stairs and that he was being stupid.

***

The walk to the coffee shop wasn't that far, Jack had expected to take much longer but Crutchie was surprisingly fast, his crutches reaching far to make up for the extra step. Every minute or so Jack asked if Crutchie was okay and if they needed to slow down. Crutchie just shook his head "No, I'm okay thanks" 

The grey flower was a quiet little coffee shop that Jack and his friends went to regularly. The outside resembled a 1930's cottage, with lavender bushes lining the front and colourful flowers hanging down in pots. Race had to duck under a few of the flower pots to avoid hitting his head. 

"This is cute" Commented Crutchie, admiring the abundance of flowers. 

"Isn't it?" said Jack gleefully. "I helped design it as my project a couple years ago, but it's exceeded even my visions for it"

"Wow, that's really amazing. I could never do anything like this" Gaped Crutchie

Jack shrugged but he could feel his cheeks reddening. 

The little cafe was surprisingly packed but the tables were set out in a way to not make it feel crowded. Jack spotted his friends in the corner. He waved and went over to them, Crutchie and Race followed behind. 

"Hey guys, this is Crutchie and Race" He said turning to the new comers. "Uh, this is Davey, Albert, Spot, Katherine and Sarah" As he named off each of his friends they gave friendly waves. "Sarah here is Davies twin" They both nodded as if confirming the information.  
"Here take a seat, move yer fat ass Davey" 

Davey, a tall dark haired boy, mocked offence. "I do not have a fat ass... I have Shakira hips that's all" This invoked a ripple of laughter from the group. 

Jack squashed himself next to Davey, the two girls Katherine and Sarah wiggled closer to each other so both Race and Crutchie could fit. 

"Hey Jack, if you'd told us we were gaining new friends we would have gotten some seats with some more room" Complained the boy Jack had introduced as Spot. "So Race, Crutchie. Why the nicknames?" 

Race grinned cheekily, his tongue sticking out. "I could ask the same about you. Spot" Beside him Crutchie snorted into his hand. 

Spot pouted and slumped back in his seat. Jack grinned glad to see the two younger boys fitting in perfectly. They ordered coffee, Crutchie opting for water. The group chatted for hours, Crutchie and Race joined in and were soon chatting away like they'd been friends with everyone for years. The only reason they finally left was because the owner of the shop Mrs Glasgow wanted to close up and eventually 'shooed' them out.   
***

Racetrack Higgins was incredibly thankful for the invite to go to coffee with Jack. Crutchie and Race had hardly been out of the apartment in the last two weeks due to mountains of assignments. It was starting to become a nightmare. So with the prospect of fresh air and meeting new people Race followed Jack enthusiastically. 

That was until he saw Spot. Feelings and emotions that he had pushed down for years were threatening to bubble to the surface. They had been beaten out of him since a young age and he hadn't felt them in many years. He'd hoped he grown out of them, that it had just been a phase. Spot confirmed it was not. 

His hair sat perfectly and his eyes were deep, rich whirlpools of chocolatey gooey caramel. Race suddenly found it rather hard to breath and for the first time in his life he wished it was because his asthma was back. 

He avoided eye contact when Jack introduced them, then sat as far away as he possibly could. He felt a thrill when he had spoken to Spot but he cursed himself when it caused a rather inappropriate thought pop into his mind. He ignored the confused glances from Spot and instead busied himself with talking to Katherine and Sarah, who, he found out, where actually a couple. 

Katherine Pulitzer was the niece of the current owner of the newspaper 'The World'. She had bright red curly hair and a toothy grin. Sarah- Davies twin- looked nothing like Davey. Where as Dave had black straight hair and brown eyes, Sarah had blonde bouncy curls and blue eyes. He learnt over the course of the next few hours that Sarah's dad had recently been laid of work due to an injury.

After being bustled hurriedly out of the coffee shop by a kindly old lady in an apron, Race looked down at his watch and to his surprise found it to be 6 pm. The past two hours had gone so fast and he had only had to talk to Spot once or twice. That was what Race called a resounding victory.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR Crutchie Morris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To that person who commented about the double spacing the paragraphs I hope that the last chapter was better and you could read it.

Crutchie had expected it to be hard to talk to these new people. However it was quite the opposite. No one looked at him funny, except maybe the odd glance when they thought he was watching, no one really mentioned his leg at all which was a nice change. He knew where all dying to ask the same question, he could see that in their eyes but everyone had the decency to to wait till they got to know him. 

Crutchie was from a small town, with close minded people. Racism, sexism and homophobia ran deep in their blood. He had been bullied for his bad leg ever since the first day of primary school and for the first fourteen years of Crutchies life he didn't have a secure group of friends. However these new people, whom he had just met less than two hours ago, felt like better friends than many of his friends back home. 

After what felt like ten minutes or so they were being shooed out by a kind lady - who looked like her name would be Beth- who wanted to close up her shop. Crutchie had never been one for watches and instead he checked his phone. 6:03? Had it really been two hours already? 

Without any real agrement the party started to wander down the road, everyone seemed to be high on life, each talking very loudly and all laughing at even the smallest of things. 

Crutchie was at the back, he couldn't be at the front because he didn't know where they were going and he couldn't be in the middle because his crutches would nip at the heels of the person in front of him. So he opted for a safe distance at the back. Crutchie didn't really mind, he did feel a little left out but he was used to it, he'd been doing this for forever. However Jack Kelly did mind. 

Crutchie saw Jacks head pop up above the crowd, a little meerkat poking its head out of the cave for the first time. A flicker of confusion crossed his face until he spotted Crutchie at the back. Jack stopped walking, allowing the throng to move around him. He began walking again when Crutchie was beside him. Crutchie flashed him a thankful smile. 

"Heya Crutch, enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, actually I am" And Crutchie realized he was speaking the truth.

"See I knew they'd love you"

Crutchie laughed, hard. Harder than he was expecting because he missed a beat. One of his crutches landing before the other, Crutchie could feel himself falling as he desperately tried to regain his balance with his one good leg. And then he wasn't falling anymore. There was strong hands gripping both of his shoulders. Steady once again Crutchie glanced up at Jack, the concerned expression on the older boys made Crutchie smile. 

"Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, thanks to you. That was quick thinking" Crutchie breathed. His heart still beating fast. Jack was so close Crutchie could smell him, it wasn't like in the books where people smell like pine cones and chocolate. Jack smelt like Lynx deodorant. 

Jack made sure Crutchie was stable before letting go of his shoulders. Despite the warm night, Crutchie shivered. 

"Are you cold?" Jack asked "Here have my hat"

Crutchie waved him off "Really Jack, I'm fine"

It was supposed to come out as lighthearted and cheerful but there must have been more aggression than intended because Jack took a little step back, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"I'm sorry, if I offended you I didn't mean to"

"No, it's okay, it's just I don't like people babying me, it makes me feel like less of a person. Like I can't do anything for myself and that I always need someone to look after me so I can survive" Crutchie looked at his feet. "I know it's stupid but it's just how I feel"

Crutchie felt the embarrassment reaching his cheeks. He risked a look at Jack who -instead of the anger Crutchie was expecting- had the softest expression on his face, half sympathy, half complete understanding. 

Jack met Crutchies gaze. "It's not stupid, it makes perfect sense." 

They continued walking. After a couple of seconds Jack said "Even though you is an independent man or whatever" 

Crutchie watched as Jack pulled out a lump of pompoms. 

"I thinks you is still cold" and with that he pulled that hat over Crutchie head making sure that his ears were tucked in. Crutchie made a sound of protest but it was no use and the hat was placed snugly over his head. Crutchie pouted but made no attempt to take it off. Two pompoms swung on threads either side of Crutchies face. Crutchie met Jacks eyes. The older boy managed to contain himself for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. 

"Jack!" Complained Crutchie, reaching to pull the hat off. Jack grabbed his wrist. 

"No, don't. It looks cute"

Crutchies breath caught in his throat. Was that flirting? Or was he just being friendly? Friendly, Crutchie told himself. 

They walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way, their shoulders nearly touching. They caught up with the rest of the group as they reached town. 

"What were you two love birds talking about?" Asked Davey, playfully nudging Jack on the shoulder. 

Crutchie blushed. 

"Don't mind him" Jack said, returning the nudge with an even harder shove. "He's just taking the piss" Crutchie felt a sudden twinge in his stomach, he couldn't tell exactly what it was but he knew he didn't like it. 

As a group they decided it was too late to go shopping. Sarah suggested they go to a bar, this was met by much enthusiasm. Sarah said since she had come up with the bar suggestion she got to choose. 

"Okay" agreed Jack "But as long as it's not one of those kinky lesbian bars, I am in" Sarah just winked. 

The bar wasn't far which Crutchie was thankful for, his hands were starting to hurt. But he would never mention it. Crutchie walked behind the group until they reached the bar.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE Jack Kelly

The sight of Crutchies pouting face poking out from the far too big pompom hat sent Jack into hysterics. It was a truly awful hat, Jack had brought it at a second hand shop on a whim. Orange in colour with green threads hanging down off it. A massive pom pom sat on top, two smaller ones hung down by Crutchies chin. All three pompoms bounced up and down when Crutchie walked and Jack couldn't help it as his heart melted from adorableness. 

***

Once they reached the bar it was starting to get dark, Jack didn't plan on drinking much but who knew what would happen later on. It wasn't until they got to the bar did Jack realize he couldn't drink. He had drunk alcohol before but only at house parties or when someone had brought drinks for him. 

"Uh guys, I can't drink" Jack said, loud enough for the whole group to hear but not loud enough for anyone else. Everyone turned to look at Jack, Races face fell, he too realizing that he couldn't drink either. The only people that could drink were Sarah, Katherine, Spot and Davey. Everyone else was still underage. Albert and Specs had - to Jack knowledge- never even had a sip of any alcoholic beverage, they were both adamant that they would wait till there 21's to have any. 

"I wasn't planning on drinking anyway" Said Crutchie, reassuringly. Just to make sure Jack knew it was okay. 

"It's okay" Katherine winked "You can have some of mine"

Jack harrumphed, the new realization that he couldn't drink had really put a damper on his mood. Crutchie nudged Jack in the shoulder. 

"You stay sober with me ay?" He joked. Jack chuckled appreciating the effort. "And anyway I'm not much help carrying drink people home"

This time Jack actually laughed. "Thanks Crutchie"

They entered the bar together, the bouncer at the door didn't stop them, he wasn't there to check identification only to remind people not to cause trouble. The inside of the bar was dark, sticky, the feeling of too many bodies in one space. Jack peered through the gloom, trying to spot a free table. There was none.

"Is there anywhere to sit?" Asked Davey, he had to speak right in Jack's ear to be heard. 

Jack shook his head "No" 

Davey glanced over at Crutchie, a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "I mean we have disabled person with us, we could always play up to that"

Jack looked over at Crutchie who seemed more offended than anything, as if he wanted to prove he didn't need looking after. "I'm fine, I don't need to sit" He exclaimed.

Jack slung his arm around Crutchies shoulders "Yeah but we do" He laughed, the rest of the group joining in. "But there's no need, that group over there is just leaving" Jack pointed over to the other side of the bar. Crutchie sighed, relieved. 

The group weaved their way through the crowd, trying to reach the table before someone else claimed it. They reached the table at the same time as another group. They all looked mildly drunk, save a couple who were the sober drivers. 

"Hey dude" One of them slurred "We were here first".

Crutchie turned to leave but when he noticed no one else had moved he turned back around and stood his ground. Trying to look tough. Jack smiled to himself, the sight of this 5'4 crippled boy with a bright orange and yellow hat on his head, trying -and failing- to be tough and intimidating was too funny. 

Spot stepped forward. Despite his small stature, Spot was an intimidating guy. The tank top he was wearing showed off his absolutely ripped arms. His low, thick brows gave him a dark and menacing demeanor, Spot gave off the vibe that he would fight an inanimate object for not doing it's job properly. Jack knew the real Spot, who ate heaps and made inappropriate jokes and yet was still disgusted when other people made them. Spot who had a not so secret love for animals and could bake the best brownie in New York. But these strangers didn't know this, all they saw was a ridiculously jacked, short, angry man. 

"We were here first" Spot said, crossing his arms, daring the other group to challenge him. Either they were too ballsy for their own good or they were more drunk than they seemed because they didn't back down. 

Davey stepped forward, he squared his shoulders, possibly hoping his height would intimidate them where Spots brawn had failed. Then he said "Look guys, normally I would take my short friend and go" Spot snorted, as if telling Davey he could damn well try. "But our friend over here has really badly injured his leg" 

Everyone glanced over at Crutchie who was partly obscured by Jack. The poor boy was too flustered to talk, so Jack gently placed a hand on Crutches back pushed him forward. The main leader went to open his mouth but the girl beside him touched his shoulder. 

"Babe, why don't we just go and find another seat?"

The man seemed torn between keeping up appearances or pleasing his girlfriend. In the end his girlfriend won. The group left, giving Jack and his friends the evils. Specs celebrated by doing a little dance "Yay" He sang. Everyone laughed and pulled out their seats with cringe worthy scraping noises. There was one seat too little. Crutchie, who had been slower than the rest of the group, was left standing. 

"Here" Jack said rising from his seat "Take my chair" 

Crutchie frowned and shook his head. "Don't be daft, I'm fine standing"

"You don't be daft, you're the only reason we have this table so there is no way I'm going to leave you standing"

After looking around and seeing no spare chairs, Jack shuffled over to one side of the seat. 

"A compromise" Jack said, almost yelling to be heard over the thumping music. "This ways we's both gets to sit"

Crutchie grinned and after placing his crutches on the ground, joined Jack on the chair. Half of Jacks ass was hanging off the chair, it was in no way comfortable and Jack suspected Crutchie was no more comfortable than him. Jack hesitated before wrapping his arm around the other boys waist so they would both balance on the chair more comfortably. Jack felt the younger boy stiffen at the unexpected contact but he didn't say anything so Jack pulled them closer and didn't mention it either. 

***

It was well past midnight when the group finally stumbled back to the university campus. Jack was still sober, he'd only had a few sips of everyones drink. There was a light buzzing in his head but that was all. Crutchie was completely sober, not having touched a single drink that wasn't water the entire night. Race however was pissed he had somehow managed to convince Katherine, Sarah, Spot, and Specs to buy him two drinks each. Now Jack knew this was illegal but he couldn't see the harm in a little drinking every now and again. Race was what 18? 19? He was old enough to make decisions for himself. 

Crutchie and Race walked at the front. Crutchie obviously knew how to handle a drunk Race and had done it before. Race was blabbering about something and Crutchie would calmly reply in a serious manner as if his friend wasn't talking absolute rubbish and they were having a completely normal conversation. They parted ways when each person reached their respective dorms and lodgings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to note my very stupid mistake that made me facepalm. I have Sarah and Davey as twins in this, however when I wrote this in draft I said only Sarah could drink and not Davey so thank god I realized that because that could have been quite embarrassing. LMAO


	6. CHAPTER SIX Crutchie Morris/ Racetrack Higgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some Race goodness, and also some solid cuteness.

Crutchie blushed and struggled to make his mouth create words. He felt a hand on his back push him gently forward. Crutchie hated being used like this, like he was nothing more than a means to get things they wanted. When Crutchie realized there was no seats left his heart sank, realizing that -once again- he was being used and then forgotten. He had hoped that these new friends would be different. Then Jack suggested they sit on the same seat and Crutchies heart leapt. Despite half hanging of the seat, Crutchie was greatful. When Jack slipped his arm around his waist, Crutchies heart began to beat so violently it made it difficult to breath. 

"It's just the crowd" Crutchie told himself unconvincingly. "That's what's making you nervous, it's just a friendly gesture and nothing more"

***

Crutchie woke with a start. He couldn't exactly remember what the dream was about but whatever it was, it made Crutchies mind got straight to Jack Kelly. The night before had been fun, which he hadn't expected. Everyone had drunk plenty, Race seemed to have drunk more than anyone, despite being underage and not having paid for a single drink himself. Race was lucky he didn't have any classes until later on in the day because he would wake with one massive hangover. Crutchie didn't drink, one, because he was underage and two, because the alcohol made his leg ache. 

Crutchie lay in bed for a little longer, relishing the warm blankets for as long as he could. His alarm went crazy for the third time. Crutchie groaned and flung back the the covers, exposing his legs to the harsh autumn temperatures. Crutchie looked at his crutches in disdain, and decided that he was just going to the couch and didn't need them. Turns out he did need them and only made it halfway before turning back around to collect them. These crutches hurt his hands, his uncle had gotten them for him when he'd gone off to university and they still had to break in. Crutchie flicked through the channels and upon finding nothing that caught his eye, he left it on some random music channel. 

The thought of eating anything this early in the morning made Crutchie feel physically ill, instead he decided on a nice cup of tea. Whilst he was waiting for the kettle to boil Crutchie checked his notifications. He had five new follow requests on instagram and five new friends on snapchat. Last night before anyone had gotten too drunk Crutchie had asked them for their @'s and added them on social media. Crutchie didn't use facebook, he didn't really understand the hype, which he knew was weird of a millenial. After watching all his snaps -which were basically all streaks- he took a photo of himself, he was too tired to do anything exciting so he just added a couple of stickers and drew an S, letting everyone know they were streaks. He also sent them to Jack and his friends. They may not do streaks, or didn't want one with him, but Crutchie sent them anyway letting them know the invitation was still open. After they all successfully sent, Crutchie put down his phone and ignored the buzzing. 

Crutchies favourite tea was earl grey with two spoonfuls of sugar and milk. Sipping on his tea Crutchie had a casual scroll through instagram, looking at pictures of peoples babies but not liking or really acknowledging what he was seeing. 

His phone buzzed and the notification from SnapChat slid down onto his screen. Jackie493. Crutchie recognized it as Jacks username, he clicked on it and it took him to SnapChat. Crutchie however didn't click on Jacks responce right away, he didn't want to look like he was waiting for Jack like some weirdo. He watched everyone else's response to his streaks. All of Jack's friends had replied, sending smiling photos of themselves. Katherine had sent a photo of her and Sarah, they both looked like hell. Crutchie sent a quick snap reminding them to drink lots of water. Three seconds later Katherine sent back a photo of her rolling her eyes and Sarah making a heart with her hands. It read 'Yes Mum' 

After sending a photo of himself grinning, so he wouldn't be rude and leave them on seen, Crutchie decided he had left it long enough. Crutchie excitedly clicked on the message, his excitement immediately turned turned to disappointment. It was just Jacks face, it wasn't even a smiling face like Jack was happy to hear from him. It was a bored face, like someone had given him deodorant on Christmas. That kind of face. Of course Jack wouldn't be excited, why would he? They weren't even friends, Jack had just invited him because he was the poor cripple boy and it would look good for his image. What had he been expecting? 

Crutchie lightly tapped the image, expecting it to disappear. Instead another photo appeared. Closing his eyes Crutchie inwardly groaned, telling himself off for being such an over dramatic baby. The text read "Last night was fun" Crutchie was so ashamed of himself he had to wait a few seconds and get ahold of himself. He ran his hands through his hair and took a few deep breaths. 

"Chill" He said out loud. 

There was a noise from the other room, then a groan. Crutchie grinned. Race must be awake. Telling himself that Jack could wait, Crutchie got to his feet, filling a large glass with water and cutting off two aspirin off the packet. Crutchie knocked on the door to Races room. There was a faint grunt from the other side of the door, Crutchie decided that was an invitation to come in. 

Using one crutch instead of two, Crutchie carried the glass in one hand and the aspirin in his mouth. Race was sitting up on his bed, his head in his hands, he looked up when Crutchie entered the room. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags that practically touched the ground. He grimaced at the sound of Crutchies crutches on the ground. 

Rolling his eyes Crutchie said through the painkillers in his mouth "Get over it"

"I blame you for this" Race mumbled. 

"Me?!" Said Crutchie mocking offence.

"Yeah, why didn't you stop me? You're the mother hen. Why didn't you do your mother hennering?"

Crutchie laughed "Then I wouldn't be able to mother hen now would I?"

Crutchie handed Race the water and the apsrin.

"Thanks" Race said, knocking back the water and the drugs.

"Now" said Crutchie putting his hands on his hips "Racetrack Higgins" Race cringed at the use of his full nickname. "You go and take a nice long, cold shower, you've got class in" Crutchie checked the time. "Three hours and you've got to look better than" Crutchie gestured to Races entire body "This"

Race chuckled, then groaned and clutched his head.

"Once the aspirin kicks in you'll be feeling as good as new. Now I'm off fairly soon, job hunting, do you think you can look after yourself?" 

Race shrugged "I'm sure I would feel better after some signature Crutchie Morris Blueberry Pancakes" Race looked up at Crutchie a pleading look in his eye. 

"I would love to Race but we don't have that kind of food" 

"Well then let's buy that kind of food" Harrumphed Race grumpily.

"We don't have that kind of money to buy that kind of food" Crutchie looked at Race a little too seriously. "Unless you have a secret stash of money that you haven't told me about?"

No response.

"Exactly what I thought and that is why I am going out and looking for a job" Crutchie hit Race lightly on the shin with his crutch. "And that is exactly what you should be doing too" 

Races face lit up "Ain't your gramps like mega rich or something?" 

"I don't like asking him for money, I'm paying my own way through college, I don't want to be indebted to him" Crutchie said hotly.

"You could get a loan from him, pay him back every cent when you're a big shot lawyer" Suggested Race helpfully.

"Anyways" Said Crutchie trying to hide the sadness in his voice "I doubt he would give me any, he made it very clear last time I saw him that I was a disgrace to my family so, yeah" 

"Oh well" Race said cheerfully. "You go gets yourself an awesome job that plays great"

"Alright" Crutchie grinned. "Will do"

And Crutchie left, completely and utterly forgetting about the SnapChat from Jack. 

***

Racetrack Higgins had had a great night. He'd drunk maybe more than he should have. But alcohol didn't count when you didn't pay for it. Right? Wrong. The killer headache and parched tongue the next morning told him he was very wrong. 

He was thankful for the painkillers and water that Crutchie brought in. Crutchie was right, he did need a job, however he had a hard time finding work and then an even harder time keeping one. His last job he had been fired for using an excessive amount of foul language around customers. The job before that he hadn't been up to customer satisfaction quota. And so on and so forth. But if it was between getting a job or Crutchies Blueberry Pancakes, Race knew which one won every time. 

Race dozed for a while longer before getting up and having a shower. He didn't use cold water like Crutchie had suggested, because Race was just morally against that. Whilst in the shower his mind wandered to last night, he tried focusing on the good things but he kept coming back to the glances Spot ahad given him throughout the night. The look of confusion and disappointment when Race had completely ignored him or started talking to someone else. The little sense of euphoria when Race had actually talked to Spot at the coffee shop. The laugh he overheard when someone made him laugh. 

However he knew it would be the best if he stayed away. Beat down the emotions crawling back up. 

Race wasn't gay. He couldn't be gay. But this infuriatingly handsome man was making Race feel some incredibly gay feelings.


	7. Jack Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out there really wasn't as much Race as I had originally thought so I will make sure to try and add some more Race. 
> 
> Also sorry for the delay between chapters, I was away and didn't have my computer but I did have my book to write it in so I got to write some more. As of now I have Fourteen chapters which is pretty great so be looking out for those.
> 
> Also also if you find any errors please comment and let me know, PlZ And ThankYOU
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed and appreciated. YM

The Snapchat from Crutchie came in around 10.30 in the morning. Jack -who was an morning person- had already been awake for over three hours. Jack waited a couple of minutes so he didn't seem needy, he sipped on his coffee until it read 'Received two minutes ago' Then Jack opened the snap. It was streaks. Crutchies warmly tanned face took up most of the frame, his dirty blonde hair stood up in a floof. Crutchies intense blue eyes were cast down. There was a couple of stickers, nothing important just a bitmojie yawning and a cats face. 

Jack sent back a picture of himself. Just after he sent it Jack suddenly realized that by not saying anything he closed the invitation for Crutchie to talk to him. He hastily sent a photo saying 'Last night was fun' After about two minutes the snap was opened. Jack refreshed the page waiting for a response, he refreshed again. And again. After three minutes it was clear he wasn't going to respond. 

Jacks mood thoroughly dampened, he tossed the rest of his coffee down the drain and instead decided to go on a walk. 

***  
After wandering around aimlessly for an hour or so, Jack ended up in the campus library. Jack liked the library, he liked the smell of books, he also liked how silent it was despite having heaps of people studying in it, no one talked so it gave the impression of a gigantic, deserted maze. 

Not being in the mood for studying Jack opted to sit down and relax. He found a little nook in the corner of the fourth floor. It was by a window that overlooked a little back alley. Jack settled into the seat, relishing the feeling of just relaxing in total silence. Spot could be a very noisy roommate. 

He wasn't there five minutes when his peacefulness was interrupted by a muffled yelling. It was most likely coming from a group of boys being a nuisance. Just to be sure (Jack told himself it wasn't because he was nosey) Jack took a quick look out the window. Jack nodded to himself, exactly what he thought, a group of boys high on testosterone. But wait. What were they doing? 

A group of five were in a circle, surrounding someone else. The person in the middle looked younger. The group was tossing something around between them, it looked like a stick except it was silver. 

A crutch.

Before he knew what he was doing, Jack was sprinting out of the library. Pushing past people, side stepping others, he ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He got evil glares from people as Jack disturbed their studying, but Jack didn't care. All his concentration was going into getting to that alleyway as fast as he could. Jack took a right, then another right and made it to the alleyway. 

Jack looked around in confusion. There was no one there. He was almost sure this is where they had been. He walked the length of the alleyway just to make sure Crutchie wasn't bleeding out behind some dumpster. When Jack got to the end he could hear shouting again, he walked the last few meters and noticed another alley going off to the right. Just as he had seen out the window five boys were circled around Crutchie. They were laughing and throwing a crutch between them, they were using the other crutch to poke and hit Crutchie, who was hopping awkwardly on one foot trying desperately not to fall over. His face was smeared with mud, as were his clothes and he looked close to tears. 

"Oi!" Yelled Jack, storming forward. Either they didn't hear or they didn't care. "Oi!" he called again, louder. "You there, piss off" 

Everyone's head snapped around to look at Jack. Jack was close enough to recognize a few of them, there was a couple of second years and a few third years who Jack kind of knew. They were all still in shock, possums in the headlights of a car. Crutchie was still wobbling on one leg, his other foot limp and not much use. 

Jack came closer and crossed his arms, he snarled "I said 'Fuck off' if you're not out of here in three seconds, Mr Crews, I will tell your dean that he has an underage drinking problem"

Luke Crews' face paled, he knew the consequences. 

"You ninny" One of them muttered to Crutchie as they walked past.

"Mummys here" Sneered one of the boys holding a crutch. Jack thought he was going to hit Crutchie with it but instead he threw it against the wall. Luke Crews followed suit and the second crutch clattered to the ground. 

Once the group was safely around the corner Jack relaxed, he hadn't even planned what to do if the boys had not cooperated. He would probably be in a bloody heap next to Crutchie. Jack went over to the scattered crutches and picked them up. He handed them to the frazzled Crutchie, who took them but didn't put them on. 

Suddenly Crutchie screamed and began beating his crutches against the ground. Jack took a step backwards as to not get hit.

"I hate it" Crutchie yelled with each hit, getting louder and louder until it was a blood curdling scream. All worn out Crutchie let his crutches go, they hit the ground with a dull clank. Then Crutchie began to cry, big massive sobs that racked his whole body, he collapsed to the floor. 

Then in a whisper almost to quiet for Jack to hear he said "I hate it , I hate it, I hate it" 

He sat there, his hands covering his face, he looked defeated. Like a deflated balloon. Jack sat down cross legged, their knees touching. He bundled Crutchie into a hug, Crutchie didn't hug back but Jack knew that while crying it felt better to have someone holding you. Crutchies small hands balled Jacks shirt in a fist, Jack could feel tears seeping through his shirt.

"I hate it Jack, I hate it so much" Crutchie whispered.

"I know Crutch, I know" Jack rubbed Crutchies back letting his know it was okay. 

When Crutchies tears were all dry he sat up. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"You know" Crutchie said through hiccups. "I thought it would be different" He was looking at his hands which were fidgeting in his lap. "I was so stupid" Crutchie curled his hands into fists and punched his bad leg. "To think it would be any different, that people would be more accepting and kind? That they wouldn't discriminate. It's exactly the same, the bullies are exactly the same just with different faces" 

He looked up at Jack, his blue eyes shining. "Did you know there's no elevator in the library?" He said spitefully. Jack shook his head, he'd never even thought about it. 

"Your cafeteria doesn't cater specifically for vegans or vegetarians. You have two disabled parking spots in the whole school. TWO. Out of 20,000 kids you think only two are disabled? Your disabled toilets are disgusting, some buildings don't even have disabled bathrooms. Some buildings don't have ramps. There are hardly any braille books in the library for blind people, the deaf interpreters know about 50 words in total. You have one, overworked therapist who is swamped with kids who have anxiety or depression or any other kind of mental health problem. Teachers who don't know what to do if someone has a seizure or goes into anaphylactic shock. The world, despite its moving forward" Crutchie raised his hands and did air quotations "Attitude is still too far behind to make mentally or physically disabled people feel safe or comfortable"

Jack reached forward and wiped the tears from Crutchies face. 

"Later on" Jack said gently "We'll write a complaint letter to the board but right now, let's just get you back home and all cleaned up" Jack helped Crutchie to his feet and handed him his crutches. Jack talked to Crutchie so he would face towards him and not notice the dozen or so faces watching out of the open windows of the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let it be known that this is not a real university, I do not know anything about any university or any rules and regulations regarding braille books and interpreters. I have not done any research about anything so please don't hate on me for that, if I have anything really wrong and it's completely not true then please PLEASE let me know. Completely WReck me with your knowledge so I can correct it and make it more accurate. 
> 
> YM


	8. Crutchie Morris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> Trigger warner (Maybe) I don't know if people will be triggered by this, theres some bullying so watch out for that just incase you get triggered by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> Trigger warner (Maybe) I don't know if people will be triggered by this, theres some bullying so watch out for that just incase you get triggered by that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed and appreciated. YM

Crutchie had gone out with the full intention to go out looking for a job, then go straight home. There was a couple of on-campus shops, bookshops and coffee shops and the like. He gave the managers his resume and number. He saw them look at his crutches and basically make their mind up there and then. Giving them a smile that he hoped wasn't too fake, Crutchie explained that he could move around perfectly well, doing anything and everything anyone else can do 

"I can also manage a till and have great customer service skills" he tried explaining exasperatedly. Most of them still looked doubtful. 

He left, a stone like smile on his face not allowing them to see the frustration that was bubbling away inside him. Crutchie sat on a bench, the mid-September sun beat down on him, it felt nice. Relaxing. He sat there until he heard the sound of voices, not the idle chatter of people eating on the grass or making their way to class. No, this was the loud shouting of teenage boys, specifically ones that had alcohol in them. The loud obnoxious voices came closer and closer. Crutchie kept his eyes closed, he really didn't feel like having to deal with any confrontation right now. The group went past and Crutchie breathed a sigh of relief.

Then there was a clatter, the distinct sound of his crutch hitting the ground from where it had been leaning against the bench. Crutchie opened his eyes just in time to see a boy about Crutchies age bending down to pick up the fallen crutch. The boy stared at him then at the crutch. Then at both of Crutchies legs.

"You ain't got no injury" The boy slurred.

How he be drunk in the middle of the day Crutchie did not know. He pointed to Crutchies feet "You don't need these, you'se a fake" 

By this time, the rest of the group had realized they were missing a member and were now surrounding Crutchie in a loose half circle. Crutchie grabbed his remaining crutch, he then got to his feet and snatched the other out of the drunk boy's hand. 

"I don't know what you're talking about but I really must be going" Crutchie slipped on the other crutch and pushed past the wall of sweaty, boozed up boys. 

The group followed him, through unspoken words they surrounded Crutchie, only leaving one space open for him to go. They herded Crutchie to one of the walls of the library. Crutchie was starting to panic now, these boys seemed relentless and bored. With nothing else to do, why not pick on someone? Looking around Crutchie saw that no one was paying them the slightest bit of attention. There was a sinking feeling in his chest and it made it hard to breathe. Crutchie stopped and turned, about a meter from the wall. 

There was about thirty-second silence as Crutchie glared at them all and the rest looked expectantly at their leader. He finally spoke, his voice was high and emotional.

"You don't need those crutches, I bets you can walk just fine" Crutchie went to defend himself but was cut off. "My brodder, e' is a cripple, not you. E' 'ad 'is legs blown off in Afghanistan while you is back here using them to get sympathy. It makes me sick"

The disgust on the boys face filled Crutchie with anger but he pushed it down, knowing he would get nowhere if he was angry. 

"Look. I'm sorry your brother was hurt, I truly am but-" 

The leader suddenly stepped very close to Crutchie, who had to lift his head to meet his eyes. They both glowered at each other, the leader grabbed Crutchie by the arm and towed him to the side alley of the library. Crutchie hopped as fast as he could to keep up but it was no use and in the end, he was practically dragged. 

The alleyway was cold, all sun was blocked off by the towering buildings either side. Trashcans and dumpsters lined the alleyway giving off smells bad enough to make you wrinkle your nose and cover it with your hand. Crutchie did neither, he was too focused on the boys who were slowly advancing towards Crutchie, who was slowly backing away.  
Crutchie took a step backwards, nearly tripping over a discarded rubbish bag in the process. 

"Why don't you just give up the act?" The leader retorted "I knows yous a fake so just come off it" 

"I-i'm not faking it, I really need them," Crutchie said, the desperation in his voice was embarrassingly obvious. 

They reached the end of the alleyway, there were two options. Let himself get backed into the fence or make his way down a small side alley. Crutchie chose the alleyway. 

This alleyway was lighter, it was between the university and a fence so more sunlight was let through. There was also no rubbish, the occasional chocolate wrapper but it was basically pretty clean. Crutchie thought that under different circumstances he might have quite liked it back here. 

Halfway down Crutchie stopped, this was where he was going to make his stand. Plenty of open windows so hopefully someone might hear and come to help. Also no broken glass on the ground, no cracked bricks, nothing that could cause proper damage if he was pushed over. He turned and faced the group. As they surrounded him, Crutchie noticed that everyone was at least five inches taller than he was. 

With one last attempt to talk his way out Crutchie said "Look, fellas, this is just one big misunderstanding, if we just go our separate ways, I think that would be the best" 

The leader scoffed "And let this go? I don't think so" 

Lightning quick he reached forward and grabbed the shaft of Crutches crutch. Crutchie held on for as long as he could but eventually, he was overpowered and the boy yanked the crutch out of Crutchies hand. The leader poked Crutchie in the chest, he then pulled it back and shoved him as hard as he could. With a yelp, Cruthie stumbled and fell.

Crutchie held on for dear life as his other crutch was snatched away from him. Each finger pried painfully. Crutchie refused to take this lying down -literally- and using the fence to help, Crutchie got to his feet. He wobbled on one foot, his other leg about as helpful as a torch in the daytime. 

The leader tapped Crutchie on the head with his crutch, Crutchie swatted it away angrily. 

"If you just admit you are faking it for sympathy you can go and we'll leave you be" 

"I'm not faking it I swear!" 

"I knows a fake when I see it" 

Crutchie grasped the fence trying to keep the tears that were threatening to burst their banks inside his tear ducts. 

"Fine! If you won't's admits it" The leader said with an evil grin "I suppose we'll have to beats it out of you" 

Crutchie paled "No" He pleaded "Please" 

Crutchie realized he was begging. He remembered back to his father 'No man should ever hear you beg, no person is ever worth your tears and should you ever let the other man win a fight. That is the simple rules of this house' Crutchies father had said this to him after getting into a fight with the parents of some kids that had beaten him up. 

Squaring his shoulders, Crutchie set his jaw and looked directly at the boy in front of him. 

"I am not afraid of you!" Growled Crutchie "You use your size and friends to make others feel small and intimidated. You're just a bully who thinks he knows everything"

The taller boy glowered his top lip curling into a nasty sneer. It was an 'I'm going to hit you' look. He was right, the boy drew the crutch back. Crutchie didn't even get time to react before the metal slammed into his stomach. 

Crutchie doubled over, clutching his stomach. Pain blossomed through Crutchies insides. The crutch came up and hit Crutchie full force in the face, knocking him into the chainlink fence. Crutchie held onto it, trying desperately to stay upright.

"Oi!"

Crutchie was in too much pain to even recognize the new voice. 

"Oi!" It came again.

This time Crutchie looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Jack Kelly, his arms folded, he looked angry.

"I said 'Fuck off' or I'll tell your dean that he has an underage drinking problem, Mr Crews" 

The leader bravado visibly dropped, he looked like he was going to try and get it back but then thought better of it. 

"Ninny" One of them muttered.

"Mommy's here" Another sniggered. 

One of the boys, who had black hair and an Asian face -maybe Vietnamese- raised the crutch he was holding. Crutchie flinched, thinking the boy was going to hit him again but instead he just threw it against the wall. The leader -Mr Crews- followed suit. 

Jack stood tall, his chest puffed out to give a sense of authority. Once the boys were out of view Jack relaxed. Jack neared Crutchie and he picked up the crutches from the ground.

"Thanks" Crutchie muttered. Tears sprung to his eyes and he turned away from Jack so he wouldn't see. 

Next thing Crutchie knew he was beating his crutches on the ground. Jack took a step backwards, startled but Crutchie didn't care. If only his crutches would go away then his problems would go with them. He didn't even realize he was screaming until his throat started to hurt. He then stopped. He felt weak, ashamed, and most of all disgusted. At himself, at those boys, at the world. Crutchie collapsed to the floor, his crutches discarded and unwanted. Tears poured down his face, hot salty tears streams of disappointment. 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Crutchies shoulders, holding him close. Crutchie didn't hug back, he had no energy and it was all could do to press his face into Jacks' shoulder. He sobbed into Jacks shirt, letting all his anger and anguish out until there was nothing left to give. It left Crutchie feeling empty, hollow like someone had reached inside his chest and ripped out his internal organs.

Jacks hand slowly rubbed Crutchies back shushing ever so slightly. 

"I hate it" He whispered into Jacks' shoulder. "Jack I hate it so much" 

"I know Crutch," Jack said softly "I know"

It was a few minutes till Crutchie felt strong enough to sit up. When he did he noticed, with embarrassment the large tear stains on Jacks shirt. Jack, however, didn't seem to notice, he was, however, looking at Crutchie with a worried expression. 

"You know" Crutchie sniffed, "I thought it would be different" Crutchie looked at his hands, unable to meet Jack's gaze. "I was so stupid" Crutchie punched his bad leg with frustration, which hurt more than he let on. "To think it would be any different," he said bitterly "What did I expect? That people would be more accepting and kind? That they wouldn't discriminate" 

Crutchie hated himself for letting his expectations get so high. For allowing himself to dream when deep down he knew it would never ever change. There was no one to blame but himself. 

"It's the exact same bullies, just with different faces" 

Crutchie stared Jack full in the face. Jack looked like he wanted to say something but Crutchie couldn't bear the thought of sympathy so instead, he talked first. 

"You know there's elevator in the library?" He spat out. Crutchies face reddened when he realized he had the hiccups. Jacks face changed from sadness to shock. He shook his head. 

"Your cafeteria doesn't cater specifically for vegans or vegetarians. You have two disabled parking spots in the whole school. TWO." Crutchie laughed shrilly. "Out of 20,000 kids, you think only two are disabled?" Crutchie was getting worked up now, it was all tumbling out. Partly to make Jack aware of how he had to live but also to allow Crutchie himself to fully realize how hard it truly was. "Your disabled toilets are disgusting, some buildings don't even have disabled bathrooms. Some buildings don't have ramps. There are hardly any braille books in the library for blind people, the deaf interpreters know about 50 words in total. You have one, overworked therapist who is swamped with kids who have anxiety or depression or any other kind of mental health problem. Teachers who don't know what to do if someone has a seizure or goes into anaphylactic shock. The world, despite its moving forward" Crutchie raised his hands and did air quotations "Attitude is still too far behind to make mentally or physically disabled people feel safe or comfortable"

All worn out Crutchie stopped. Warm fingers gently wiped the tears that were streaking down Crutchies face.

"Later on," Jack said softly "We'll write a complaint letter to the board but right now, let's get you back home and cleaned up"

Jack got to his feet and Crutchie allowed the outstretched arm to help him up. Crutchie accepted his crutches but only after promising Jack he wouldn't start hitting the ground again. Jack talked and laughed the whole way back, trying to talk about anything but school. Crutchie played along thankful for the distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD I AM RE READING THIS AND IT FEELS REALLY CRINGY I AM SO SORRY IM CRINGING SO HARD RIGHT NOW DONT MIND ME THANK


	9. Racetrack Higgins/ Jack Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hardcore almost made me have Race and Crutchie together but no that is not how I planned it. 
> 
> Also sorry for the delay from this chapter and the last.

Race was more or less over his hangover by midday. After his shower, he'd fixed himself a delicious breakfast of Home Brand Shredded Wheat. It tasted like soggy cardboard but Race forced it down, knowing quite well there was nothing else to eat. Race told himself he would look for a job the next day when he had no classes.

Bored Race flicked off the weird indy music channel Crutchie had been watching. The only good thing on was Rachael Ray. His mom had watched Rachael Ray religiously when he was younger, though when his mom lost her job they could no longer afford the tv. The reality star was cooking a delicious looking 'Five Ingredient Risotto' which made Races mouth water. 

Race did his streaks, he only had a few with his closest friends. His streak with Crutchie was just over 100, he was pretty proud of that. Race wasn't exactly used to the new update and accidentally clicked on the on his profile where he could view how many people had watched his story and what not. Down the bottom, there was a couple of quick adds. 'Recently added -1 mutual friend- Spottydot334' Race assumed this was Spots snapchat, who else could it be? Before Race could change his mind he tapped on add friend. 

Race put his phone down, leaving it at that, if Spot sent him a snapchat then he couldn't control that. Needing to do something to keep his mind occupied, he decided to clean. Normally Race would have stayed as far away from cleaning as possible but Race was desperate. He pulled out the vacuum cleaner he'd brought from home -they never used it anyway- and began vacuuming the small apartment. 

*** 

An hour later the apartment was practically shining. Race had just put the vacuum cleaner away when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked and opened. 

"Heya Crutchie, you've been a long time. Ay I was thinking, once we's both got jobs" Race closed the cupboard he was rummaging in to look at his friend. The sentance died in his mouth. "What happened to you?" he asked, going around the counter to closer inspect his friend.

Crutchies face was muddied and bruised, tear tracks cut through the dirt, creating clear paths down his face. His collared shirt was now crumpled and dusty, and he seemed to be sporting a big purple bruise on his chin.

Race looked accusingly at Jack, who was standing close to Crutchies back. "If you'se done anything, don't think I won't deck you right now" He growled. 

Jack took a step backwards. Crutchie hastily stepped between them. 

"No" He exclaimed. "Nothing like that, a couple of boys were bored and I was an easy target, that's all"

Races hands curled into fists as he tried to control his rage. 

"Give me names, I want everyone who had anything to do with it, they won't be picking on anyone again once I'se done with em" Race started pacing, Crutchie placed a hand on Races chest.

"Don't you even think about it, I've been through worse"

"Yeah, but just because you can handle it, don't mean you should have to handle it" 

"Race" Race looked down at Crutchie "Please just leave it, I don't want to make this a big beal" 

Only the most cold hearted of people could ever say no to Crutchies big blue eyes. Though Race was seriously considering it.

"I- fine. But you just say the word and-" 

"I know" Crutchie said softly.

"And if I ever get's the feeling someone is-"

"I know Race, you'll beat them up so badly they won't be able to walk for a week" Race nodded, grunting.

"But this was a harmless, one off thing" Crutchie said, obviously trying to make Race feel better. It wasn't working. "They were drunk and they needed something to do"

Race continued his pacing, muttering. "If you's say's you is fine, then I suppose I won't" 

Crutchie looked relieved. "Thank you" 

"I need some air, Crutch what do you want for lunch? Name it and you'll have it"

Flustered Crutchie stuttered "I-uh, I'm not that hungry" Race gave Crutchie a look as if to as that wasn't going to be an acceptable answer. "Well, I mean if you insist. Fish and chips sounds good"

Race nodded "Done" He looked at Jack "Where would the nearest fish and chip shop be?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Go down main street, where we went yesterday and take the first right, there's a great place down that road" 

Race nodded again. "Okay, see you in a bit. Is there anything else you want"

Crutchie shook his head, "No thanks"

"Jack, it's your job to look after him while I'm gone, okay? If he's broken in anyway when I get back, I'll be holding you personally responsible" 

Crutchie harrumphed at being treated like a child but Jack nodded seriously. Content that Jack would look after Crutchie, Race left. 

***

Jack Kelly helped Crutchie onto the couch, despite complaints telling Jack he was fine, he still kept a protective hand on Crutchies elbow. As he sat Jack saw a tiny flicker of pain cross Crutchies face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jack asked hurriedly.

"Nothing it's fine, one of the guys hit me in the stomach with my crutch"

Jack tightened his hands to stop them from shaking. Crutchie gave out a little yelp, Jack looked down and realized he was still holding Crutchies elbow. Jack let go apologetically. "Sorry"

"It's fine" Crutchie laughed, rubbing his elbow.

"Alright" said Jack, standing up. "You hop in the shower and I will sort us both out with some coffee"

Crutchie grimaced "Sorry, can't have coffee, the caffeine makes my leg go weird. But I can have tea, tea is fine" 

Jack inwardly cursed himself, of coarse why hadn't he considered that? "Sure thing" Jack said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I will boil the kettle and you go get yourself cleaned up" Crutchie grinned.

"Sounds like a plan" 

Crutchie went to the bathroom "Just make yourself comfortable, watch some TV if you'd like" He then closed the door behind him.

Jack stood there baffled. This young boy was quite possibly the strongest person he had ever met. Jack knew without a doubt that if what had happened to Crutchie had happened to him, he would be a mess. Curled up on the couch, unable to move, let alone laugh and make jokes. 

The shower turned on and Jack set about boiling the kettle. Then Jack had a look around, he didn't mean to snoop, it just kind of happened. 

The apartment was small, there was little to no decoration anywhere. There was a coffee table and a couch and a TV and that was about it. Even for the average college student it seemed bare. Neither Crutchie nor Race gave off the impression they came from wealthy families so the lack of decorations was expected but there was no photos, no picture frames of family, not even ones of the both of them together. Jack's big apartment that he shared with Davey, Spot, Albert and Specs was jam packed with photos. Of themselves, of family, even one of those cringy quotes that your aunty has. Jack had put it up ironically but everyone had found it too hilarious to take down.

Jack opened the cupboard looking for teabags. Almost every cupboard was empty, there was a few packets of crackers and a half empty packet of pasta. Apart from milk in the fridge and an almost empty cereal box there was nothing else. 

"Nobody wants to hire a cripple" Jack spun around, caught by surprise. "I can't get a job and Race can't seem to keep one" 

"How are you both not dead?" Jack asked, flabbergasted at how these two boys were living. Crutchie chuckled and shrugged. "You know you can buy two minute noddles for less than a dollar"

Crutchie pulled a face "That's how we survived our first week" 

Crutchie adjusted the white bathrobe that was wrapped around him. 

"How can you afford a bath robe but not proper food?" Jack asked exasperated. "You millenials with your spending habits" Jack mocked, hunching over and pretending to use an invisible cane. 

"Hey!" Crutchie laughed "You're a millennial as well"

Jack pouted "What ever smarty pants"

"And anyway" Crutchie said matter of factly "I stole this from my uncle" and with that he closed the door to his room.


	10. Crutchie Morris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a short one but I like it and I don't have that much time so here we goooooo!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay y'all sorry for the long wait, I just kept forgetting. Like I would write a big massive UPDATE on my hand and then it would just rub off so here I am a little late but that's okay. 
> 
> I have a couple things to say, I actually have a whole lot written down, just not on this it's in an actual book so I have to type it out but I have the plot and all of the actual story. I'm up to chapter sixteen so we're catching up but I am continuing to write so hopefully, we won't run out of content. 
> 
> Secondly thank you all so much for the massive amount of support that I am getting on this fic, it is amazing. Thank you all so much. I would still have motivation but not nearly as much as I do knowing that people are actually enjoying what I writing. 
> 
> And remember comments and kudos are always welcome and do help motivate writers more than you would think. 
> 
> XXX
> 
> PS Grammerly has practically saved my life, What wOUld I dO??

After convincing Race not to go out and get in a fight, Crutchie had a shower. He was in more pain than he'd really like to admit, the blow to his stomach had really hurt. As he got undressed for the shower, Crutchie noticed a nasty black and blue bruising that had formed where the crutch had hit him. 

"No one has any reason to see that, no need to tell them" Crutchie muttered to himself.

He ignored the dull throbbing and got in the shower. Not bothering to wash his hair, Crutchie instead scrubbed down his body making sure every area was clean. He was extra careful around the stomach and chin areas, as those were both tender. Crutchie - who had never been one for long showers- spent only five minutes or so under the water. Getting out he wrapped himself in a bathrobe, which he had stolen from his uncle, there was a near identical one next to it where Race had asked to him to steal one for him too. 

Crutchie silently opened the bathroom door. He noticed Jack in the kitchen looking dumbfound through the cupboards. Crutchie knew why. 

"No one wants to hire a cripple" Crutchie tried to sound cheerful but it didn't work out as well as he'd liked and it came out as bitter. 

Jack spun around a guilty look on his face.

"I can't get a job and Race can't seem to keep one"

"How are you both not dead?" It was a serious question but Crutchie laughed shrugging. "You know there are two-minute noodles for less than a dollar?" Jack said helpfully.

Crutchie nearly gagged at the thought of more noodles. "That's how he survived for the first week"

Suddenly very aware of being in just a bathrobe, Crutchie tightened it around himself a little more. Jack looked Crutchie up and down, Crutchie felt his face redden. 

"How can you afford a bathrobe but not proper food? You millennials with your spending habits" Jack hobbled around, pretending to use an invisible cane. 

Crutchie laughed "Hey! You're a millennial too" 

Jack stuck out his tongue and pouted "Whatever smarty pants"

"And anyway," Crutchie said matter of factly "I stole this from my uncle" and he closed the door of his bedroom behind him. 

Crutchie sat on his bed, he was tired and all he wanted to do was to lie down and sleep. But Jack was in the other room so he forced himself to get changed. No amount of willpower could have made Crutchie get changed into proper clothes so instead, he put on his pyjamas. It was September. So Crutchie had been sleeping shirtless. However, he slipped on a simple grey shirt. The pyjama bottoms were full length, blue and checkered. They were also about three sizes too big, Crutchie had brought them insisting he would grow into them. That had been three years ago. 

"How do you like your tea?" Called Jack from the other room.

"Two sugars and milk please" 

"Coming right up" 

Crutchie left his room, got his dirty clothes from the bathroom floor and put them in the hamper. It was Races turn to do the laundry. 

Jack was stirring two cups in the kitchen. "Is this strong enough for you?" 

Crutchie inspected the colour of the tea. It was a little too milky for his liking but he didn't want to make a fuss so instead, he said "It's perfect thank you"

He went to grab the cup but Jack beat him to it. 

"You just sit down, relax, I'll bring it over"

Crutchie sat at the same time Jack placed both cups on the table. 

"Jaaaaaaack" Crutchie whined, he smiled up at Jack, who narrowed his eyes.

"What?" 

"Do me a favour?"

Jack sucked his teeth "Depends" He groaned. 

"Can you get me a blanket?"

"Oh, I suppose so"

Crutchie grinned "Thank you," He said sweetly.

"Where?"

"My room" Crutchie waved his hand in the general direction of his room. 

Jack left and came back a few seconds later holding a massive blanket. 

"Thank you," Crutchie said again, reaching up for the blanket. 

"Oh no, hold up" Jack settled in beside Crutchie, tucking the blanket under Crutchies legs, making sure it was neatly tucked around Crutchies shoulders. 

"Hey" Crutchie grunted "I can't reach my tea" Crutchie wiggled his hand out of his blanket and grabbed his tea. The cup was hot to the touch so Crutchie warily sipped the liquid. 

"Uh, hey Jack?" Jack was looking down at his phone. 

"Whats your wifi password? I was thinking we could watch Netflix" Crutchie typed the password into Jacks phone, trying to hide his disappointment. A few seconds past. 

"What were you going to say?" 

"Oh uh," Crutchie said, handing back the phone. "It's just" Crutchies face burned a bright red "Thank you"

Jack looked down and met his eyes. "I uh, yeah" Jack smiled, his eyes sincere. "It's no problem, I'se only do what anyone would have" 

Crutchie placed a hand on Jacks arm "No, they wouldn't have. So I just wanted to say thank you Jack, it takes more courage than you think to do what you did. People can talk a good game but when it comes to it. Well. That's a completely different story" Crutchie removed his hand, his eyes downcast. He laughed bitterly. "Trust me"

Crutchie sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly very tired. His exhaustion overcame him and he could feel his body slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Somewhere far off he could feel the cup of tea being taken gently from his hands. And then he was gone.


	11. Jack Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh stuff happens I actually don't remember what but I think it's cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where I turn into Shakespeare for no reason for a sentence. 
> 
> Comment if you think you found that sentence, I want to know if others would phrase it like that or if it's just me.

"Trust me" 

Jack didn't know that two words could hold such emotion. The sadness was obvious but Jack could also hear the sounds of betrayal and hopelessness and in that moment Jack knew, without a doubt that Crutchie had been through hell and back. It made Jack sick to think of what this sweet, optimistic, cheerful boy had endured. That despite all he'd been through, he was still smiling, still able to crack a joke, still able to have a good time. 

If a stronger person ever had been, Jack knew not of him.

Jack heard a yawn and noticed Crutchies eyes were drooping. He quickly recovered the slowly falling cup from the boy's hand and placed it on the coffee table. Jack, careful not to disturb him, tucked the blanket around his shoulders. Crutchies head fell to one side, where it came to rest on Jacks' shoulder. Jack froze, he daren't move in fear of waking Crutchie. Jack looked down at the sleeping Crutchie. He looked peaceful, his face was completely and totally relaxed. Jack could hardly believe this was the same boy who had said "Trust me" with such grief a few seconds ago. 

Crutchies hair was tickling Jacks neck, it looked so smooth and soft. Jack couldn't resist running his fingers through it. It was even softer than it looked, like if a full head of hair was made from the fur on a kittens belly. Silky, warm, and unbelievably nice to touch. 

From this angle, Jack could see the faint becomings of a black eye. Or was it the bags from lack of sleep? Jack hoped it was the later. A couple of grazes that Jack hadn't noticed before were already starting to heal, one just before his hairline and another on his jaw. Jack lightly stroked them both. 

Sighing, Jack pulled out his phone. Race was probably going to be another half an hour or so, so Jack scrolled through Instagram. A notification saying ' _crutchie.morris has accepted your friend request'_

Chuckling slightly Jack went on Crutchies page. 

"Come on Crutchie Dot Morris, what you got?" Jack muttered to himself. 

Crutchies page had over 300 photos so Jack had plenty of material to keep himself occupied. The first picture was actually a video, it was of Crutchie and Race. Posted a week ago. It started playing.

Crutchie was lying down on something woolly, he realized it was the blanket they were both sharing now. The camera flipped just in time to see Race slide into the doorway using his socks to glide across the tile wooden floor. Race fingergunned the camera, all while grinning broadly. From behind the camera came Crutchie voice "You dork, Higgins" Race blew a kiss, his hand ending up pointing the finger. There was a final snort before the camera shook and the video restarted. 

Jacks' heart melted, he could truly say that was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

The feed was quite entertaining, there was everything from selfies, to videos, to random memes that had obviously made Crutchie laugh. 

By the time Race got back, Jack had gone through the entire feed and was casually scrolling through his explore page. Race came through the door, a bundle of newspapers in his arms. He placed it on the counter and met Jack's eye. Jack raised a finger to his lips and pointed down to the sleeping Crutchie. Race nodded. He knew Crutchie must be exhausted. 

Race came around and sat on the coffee table. "How is he?" Race whispered. 

Jack looked down at Crutchie. "He seems fine, he had a shower and practically fell asleep standing up" 

Race nodded thoughtfully. "It's his body healing itself" A few seconds of silence. "I can't believe it" Even though it was a whisper, Jack could still hear the pure anger in his voice. "I listened to endless hours of Crutchie talking about how great college was going to be. He was so excited Jack. Talking about a fresh start, that this was the beginning of his future" Race grunted "You know? I was starting to believe it too, then Crutchie comes back from his first day. He's sweating. Like really sweating. I ask him whats wrong. He says, with a gigantic smile on his face mind you, that 'the library has no elevator' You know what he says? He says 'I could use the exercise'" Race stopped, examining his friends face. "The shit that kids been through, I tell ya, it ain't right" 

Jack nodded, suddenly very conscious of his heart beating. 

Then Race smiled. "Hey, you wanna see a magic trick?" And without waiting for an answer he got up from the coffee table and collected the fish and chips. "When I count to three you say the magic words" 

Intrigued, Jack nodded grinning. Race began to slowly unwrap the fish and chips were opened, Race waited a couple of seconds before counting dramatically. "1...2...3" He swung his arms and pointed to Jack, who laughed and exclaimed.

"Abracadabra, what w-" 

Race waved Jack away. "Shhhh" 

On Jacks shoulder, Crutchie began to move, he rubbed his face on Jacks sleeve and groaned. He then sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Crutchie had an almost pained expression on his face, "Just let me sleep" He complained. 

"No" Race commanded "Eat now, sleep later" Race picked up a chip and held it to Crutchie mouth who begrudgingly took it. 

Jack laughed and he watched Crutchie rub his face thoughrally. "Okay, okay, I'm awake now" He yawned "Yep 100% awake" He sat there for a couple of seconds, an 1000 yard stare. "Okay, I'm ready to face the world... how long was I out?" 

"About half an hour," Said Jack, through a mouthful of chips. 

Crutchie looked down at Jacks' shoulder "Was?" he said almost not daring to ask "Was I asleep one you" He asked his cheeks reddening. 

Jack laughed, finding the other boy's embarrassment amusing. "Yeah, you practically passed out though, so I thought I'd let you"

From behind an embarrassed hand, Crutchie said slightly muffled "I am so sorry"

Jack laughed again "Don't mention it, just eat or else I'll eat them all, all that sitting here is making me mightily hungry" 

***

As a group, they finished the fish and chips both Race and Jack subconsciously not eating much so Crutchie could eat more. They all chatted. Jack got to know Race a little better as he hadn't had the chance to talk to him much yesterday. 

Turns out Crutchie and Race had known each other for years and had grown up together. Jack didn't ask the nagging question of why there were no photos anywhere, he decided there would be a better time later. Thankfully the conversation stayed away from depressing stuff and no one commented on how awful Crutchie looked. 

He was ghostly pale and his tan seemed to have disappeared. He had the becomings of a black eye, Jack could no longer deny that is was a black eye. Suddenly Race looked at his watch, he shot up from where he was sitting on the floor and ran out the door, screaming something about classes. 

This left Crutchie and Jack all alone. They sat in awkward silence, Races' screaming, unsurprisingly, had put the conversation out of its natural flow. 

"So Crutchie," Said Jack, turning into full dorm head mode "Are you enjoying your classes?"

"Uh," Crutchie said, off in his own little world. "They're pretty great, I'm enjoying most of them so far. Not all of them but I know those are necessary" Jack nodded completely understanding. "But hey!" Crutchie laughed "Did you see how drunk Race was last night?"

Jack chuckled thinking back to the bumbling mess that had been Race yesterday. "Yes! And somehow he managed to not pay for a single one himself?"

"He is a con artist that Race" Crutchie agreed. "He can get anyone to do anything"

"He should try on Spot, he's got a heart of stone when it comes to things like that"

"I bet you Race would give Spot a run for his money"

Jack checked the time. "Hey look I've got to get to work. You look after yourself, get some rest, watch some tv, IDK, read a book, do something. As long as it's relaxing"

Crutchie grinned up at Jack, who had now stood up. "IDK?" Crutchie asked bemused. 

"Fight me cripple boy," Jack said light-heartedly. "I use text language to speech. I'm twenty, I do what I want"

"Hey, where do you work?" Crutchie asked eagerly. "I could apply to work there"

"I work at the Grey Flower, I don't think there's any jobs going at the moment though" Crutchies face fell so Jack quickly added. "I could ask, I'll put in a good word, butter her up for a couple of days and then you apply" 

Crutchie beamed. "Seems like a good idea, now go, or you'll be late"

Jack turned to leave, however, when he reached the door he turned back. "You get some rest, yeah? Like seriously. Let your body heal its self alright, you definitely won't be able to get a job looking like that" Jack waved his hands around, indicating to Crutchies entire body. 

Crutchie poked out his tongue "Go"

Jack left. He felt bad leaving Crutchie alone, especially after what had happened but he needed to get to work and Crutchie was possative he would be fine. And with that in mind he walked to the coffee shop.


	12. Crutchie Morris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I like this chapter very much but it needs to be in there to make the story progress. Thankfully I don't think it's that long.

"You told her I use crutches permanently? That no matter what I'll need to use them?" 

Jack nodded. "Don't worry Crutch, I told her everything, she completely understands, she won't expect ya to do anything you can't"

Crutchie nodded, still unconvinced. They turned the corner and Crutchie could see the Grey Flower. Instead of the warm, welcoming, flowery little cottage that Crutchie had been to days before. Crutchie saw a dark, foreboding shack that made him extremely nervous. Okay. So maybe it wasn't the cafe that was making Crutchie nervous, it was, in fact, the potential it held. 

A job, no more two-minute noodles. The possibilities were endless. A chance to spend more time with Jack. Crutchie and Jack had talked endlessly over the last few days, so much so, they were sitting at the top of each other's best friends list on SnapChat. Crutchie was proud, if not slightly embarrassed by the little yellow heart that sat by Jacks Username. 

They neared the shop. It was an overcast day, it was cool enough to wear shorts but just cold enough to wear a comfy sweater. Crutchie went the other way, opting for jeans and a light breezy shirt. He looked smart but not too overdressed. They stopped just before the steps. Crutchie took a deep breath, calming his nerves. None of his other times he had applied for a job had made his this anxious, maybe it was because this was the last job opportunity that was within a short walking distance to the university. If he wasn't wanted here, he wasn't wanted anywhere. 

Jack placed a hand on Crutchies shoulder "She'll love you, what's not to love?" Crutchie smiled weakly. Jack smirked, "Do you want me to go first? Make sure there are no big scary coffee monsters going to eat you up" 

Crutchie knew Jack was joking but he still nodded. Jack laughed and made his way up the stares, Crutchie followed close behind. The shop was emptier than before, it was Wednesday midmorning and everyone was either at classes or had already gotten their coffee and left. There was a couple of groups and a few people by themselves, they all seemed to be studying or reading, there was a very relaxed vibe and Crutchie started to unclench his subconsciously tightened muscles. His worries were practically demolished when Jack rang the bell on the counter and a smiling lady appeared from the back room.

"You must be Crutchie!" She cried. A couple of people looked up from their work but most were too in the zone to notice. "Jack has told me so much about you" She spread her arms wide and inspected him. She then pulled Crutchie into a bone-shattering hug. Crutchie gave out a little 'oof' before he was smothered by an apron and frizzy hair. She held Crutchie at arm's length. She then suddenly seemed to realise what she was doing and caught herself. 

"Sorry", she chuckled, her laugh big and booming. "I feel like I know you already, I am Mrs Glasgow, I am the owner of this fine establishment The Grey Flower" 

Crutchie extended his hand, most of his nervousness had gone but it was now replaced with bemusement. 

"Crutchie Morris, pleasure to meet you"

Mrs Glasgow shook his hand vigorously clasping it with both hands, she looked at Jack.

"You never said he was cute," she whispered loudly, intending for Crutchie to hear.

Crutchie wasn't sure who blushed more, Jack or himself. 

"Just come through to the back and we'll have a talk," Mrs Glasgow said, beckoning for Crutchie to follow. 

Jack gave Crutchie an encouraging smile "I'm right out here, just relax" Crutchie nodded and followed Mrs Glasgow through to the back room of the shop. 

The room was small, a window on the far wall and window on the right wall, let in light and gave the impression of a room being much bigger. A simple white and blue desk stood at the end a laptop and a couple of books which strewn about the surface. 

Mrs Glasgow was sitting behind it already, her fingertips steepled together. "Take a seat and we'll get started" Crutchie sat in the opposite seat to Mrs Glasgow, he placed his crutches is on the floor not sure if she would take offence if he leaned them on the desk. 

"Just to be clear, you need crutches all of the time?" Mrs Glasgow asked.

"Yes, didn't Jack tell-" 

She raised a hand "He did, I just needed to hear it from you, let's clear up what you can and can't do"

Crutchie thought for a moment, "I can do most things, I can't carry big items so I couldn't be a waiter but I can do basically everything else. I consider myself a pretty good cook and I reckon I could make a pretty decent coffee if I was taught how" Crutchie smiled. 

"Can you work a till?" Mrs Glasgow asked. 

He nodded, "I sure can, my dad owned a fish and chip shop and I worked there since I could walk" He laughed realising his mistake "Well you know what I mean" 

Mrs Glasgow laughed, she too noticing the flaw in his sentence. 

"I know this is rather informal, however, we've recently become very busy and are little under stuff to deal with it, so we will start you off and see how you do and I'll make a proper decision after that. If you make a few mistakes don't worry about it, however, don't be surprised if I am a little bit brutally honest with you"

Crutchie chuckled to himself "I think I can handle some honesty"

"Good, and again," Mrs Glasgow said, looking directly into Crutchies eyes "I don't normally do this but Jack seems to like you and I show trust Jacks judgement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it finally is, I know, I know it took a while but it's here now. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


	13. Jack Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie starts working at the Grey Flower, there also might be a dog involved. Not my fave chapter but I needed to get it out of the way, also give these two something to do while Race and Spot have some limelight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly guys, I've nearly got 700 hits on this work, which is amazing. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

Jack Kelly began pestering Mrs Glasgow from the second he walked into the coffee shop to start his shift. It only took an hour or so to convince her to give Crutchie a chance. However, Jack still found himself talking about Crutchie constantly. He told himself that it was because he wanted Crutchie to get the job and he was making sure Mrs Glasgow knew how great Crutchie was, but he realized, he just liked talking about Crutchie. 

As Crutchie followed Mrs Glasgow into her office, Jack felt a twinge of nervousness. He really wanted Crutchie to get the job. The only other people who worked at the Grey Flower were two of the most serious people Jack had ever met, no laughing, no smiling, no jokes and definitely no talking to the customers. Jack has specifically asked not to be put on a shift with them. 

If Crutchie got the job, Jack would finally have someone to talk to. And, Jack admitted to himself, he would have an excuse to be close to Crutchie. 

***

The door opened and Crutchie came out, he was beaming. He made eye contact with Jack, who has been leaning anxiously against the counter. 

Jack grinned "Good news?" He asked. 

Crutchie nodded "She said she's going to trial me and if I do good, I'll be a proper employee!" Crutchie bounced up and down, using his crutches to lift himself off the ground. 

The sight of Crutchie giggling gleefully made Jacks' heart feel warm inside. 

"Mrs Glasgow said I can start straight away. You have your shift now? You could train me up" 

Jack grinned, liking the idea. Jack looked around, there were very little people in the cafe at this time, it would be perfect to show Crutchie the ropes. "That's a great idea. We have spare uniforms in the back and I'll see if I can find you a trainee badge"

Jack took off his jacket to show Crutchie the Grey Flower uniform t-shirt. It was a light grey shirt made from a sport like material. On the right-hand side of the chest, there was a little white rose, underneath it read in curled writing, 'The Grey Flower'.

"Follow me, hopefully, there are a few spares in the back"

Jack escorted Crutchie to the storeroom. In the storeroom, there were crates of food, coffee beans and so on. Mrs Glasgow had wanted to incorporate food onto the menu for a while but she had never been able to afford a good enough cook. So, for now, she settled for coffee and the occasional smoothie. 

Jack rummaged around in a box at the back while Crutchie waited at the door "Ah ha" Jack cried as he pulled out some crumpled grey material. 

Jack held it up to the light and inspected the size. It desperately needed a wash but it seemed about the right size, the wash could wait a day. Jack thew the shirt across the room, Crutchie, who hadn't been paying attention, didn't see the clothing flying towards him. It landed on his head, settling neatly over his eyes. Crutchie gave a small yelp of surprise, he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dangerous, attacking t-shirt. Jack laughed as Crutchie pulled a face to exaggerate his distress. 

"Right, you go get changed and we can start" Jack laughed.

 

***

 

Crutchie picked everything up very quickly. He moved about with the certainty and experience of a shop employee veteran. Crutchie explained to Jack that he'd worked at his fathers fish and chips shop from the age of five, till he went off to college. Crutchie was already pretty competent on the coffee machine. He said that his uncle had a fully operational coffee machine at his house and Crutchie had used whenever he went over. Jack wondered what kind of person had a barista coffee machine at their house. 

As a final test, Jack had Crutchie make a coffee for him. 

"Can I make you my own special coffee?" Crutchie asked, his big blue eyes pleading.

Jack looked at Crutchie sceptically but his face gave away no dishonesty of malice, only angelic innocence. 

"It's not bad or anything" He promised "My uncle taught it to me and he learnt it from an old beggar in Peru"

"Peru?" Jack laughed. 

Crutchie grinned "Saying it out loud, it does sound fake but I promise you'll love it"

Jack finally gave in "Fine, but don't kill me okay?"

Crutchie sighed "Such high demands" He turned to the coffee machine before whipping his head round to look at Jack "Oh, and you can't look, this is a highly confidential, top-secret recipe."

Jack went to complain but decided it wasn't worth the hassle. So he turned around and stood at the counter. Behind him, he could hear the hissing and whirring of the coffee machine. Mixed in were the occasional clicks of Crutchies crutches as he manoeuvred around. 

There had been a few people in over the past hour and Jack had handled most of them but Crutchie had done a few. Jack had been baffled at how calm and confident Crutchie had been, he took their orders, all while keeping a pleasant but not too invasive or annoying conversation going. 

Five minutes passed and Jack was deep in thought, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jack snapped back into the real world, he turned to see Crutchie beaming. He was holding a coffee cup, there was steam pouring from the little holes in the lid. Crutchie held it out to Jack, who took it wearily. 

"Just drink it, I promised not to kill you. Remember?"

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen?" Jack though, taking a tentative sip. 

Jacks eyes opened wide with surprise. He tasted coffee, but it was creamier than normal and what was that? A little flavour mixed in, not quite an aftertaste, more like an underlying flavour. 

Crutchie was looking at Jack expectantly, awaiting a verdict. 

"Crutchie, this is amazing!" Jack exclaimed, letting out a little laugh. 

"See," Crutchie said proudly. "I told ya, you would like it" 

"I reckon if we asked Mrs Glasgow, we could get this on the menu," Jack noticed Crutchie cheeks flushing. 

"You think?" 

"Definitely, though not now. When you'se been working here a couple weeks" Jack leaned casually against the counter, sipping on the coffee. "You want some?" He asked, holding the coffee out to Crutchie.

Crutchie shook his head "Cafeen, remember?"

Jack inwardly kicked himself, how did he forget that? "Oh yeah," he said, stupidly. There were a couple seconds of silence as they both tried to think of something to say. 

Suddenly the doorbell chimed. Jack hurriedly put down the coffee and turned his attention to the customer. Except there was no customer. Jack looked around and decided that it must have been the wind. Jack was just about to turn around when something caught his eye. Something small and fluffy, something that panted and wagged its tail. The dog was paying no attention to Jack and was instead sniffing around under tables, looking for scraps of food. 

Crutchie, who had already sighted the dog, was making his way over to it. Jack grabbed a broom and was just about to shoo it away when he felt a hand on his arm. 

"Nooooo" Crutchie pleaded. "Don't. Look, he's lost"

"He's not lost, he's just a mongrel off the streets"

"He's got a collar, see" 

Crutchie cautiously knelt down and let it sniff him. It gave Crutchie a lick, giving him the go ahead. Crutchie found a collar and inspected the name tag. "Archie" He confirmed. "Some poor soul has lost their d- ACHOO" 

Jack jumped at the very loud, sudden noise. He looked at Crutchie who was rubbing his eyes. He looked at Jack, his eyes were red and swollen. 

"Are you allergic to dogs?" Jack asked slightly worried, ready to rush Crutchie to the hospital if his throat close or something. 

Crutchie shook his head "Nope, not allergi- ACHOO" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Fine, you got me. I may or may not be a little allergic to dogs"

Jack grabbed Crutchies arm to pull him away from the little dog. Crutchie laughed "I'm fine, it's just a sneeze"

"And puffy eyes," Jack said exasperatedly "If you knew you were allergic to dogs why did you come over and pet it?"

Crutchie gave Jack a look as if to figure out if Jack was thick or not. "Because dogs are cute and Gods gift to humanity and God be damned if he thinks a little allergy is going to keep me from them" 

Jack laughed. He had never really seen the appeal of dogs, sure they could be cute but they needed constant walking and constant attention. Overall they were just needy and Jack wasn't about that life. He was more of a goldfish kinda guy. Jack thought he could just about handle a cat. 

"Fine" Jack said, finally giving into Crutchie swollen and snotty face. "We'll take it out back. give it something to eat and drink. Tie it up. But I ain't doing it"

Crutchie grinned "Okay but can you tie it up?"

Jack complied and tied the dog up with an old rope to a rusty drain pipe. "Tomorrow you can print out some flyers and we can go put them up together"

Crutchie nodded, grinning "Sounds like a plan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also also. Sorry, this took so long. Also, did you notice the dogs name? Andrews dogs name is Archie


	14. Crutchie Morris/ Racetrack Higgins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Yall i am trying to be more consistent with my writing but I can't promise anything. The thing is I have it written down in a book but then I have to type it into this and that takes so damn long ahhhh

Crutchie saw the dog before Jack and was already halfway to it when he noticed the broom in Jack's hand. 

“No!” Crutchie cried, appalled by the fact that someone would want to get rid of this adorable ball of fluff. 

Jack tied the dog up under a tree and left saying “Don't be too long, rush hour in a couple of hours and we've got to be prepared.” 

Crutchie nodded, “I'll just give it some water and some of my lunch” 

Crutchie went inside and got two bowls, he filled one with water and placed half his sandwich in the other. Archie the dog doubled down Crutchie's sandwich, sniffed the water and took a board lap. 

Not bothering to take his crutches off, Crutchie slid down the wall to sit next to Archie. Crutchie ran a hand through Archies for absent-mindedly. “We'll get you back to your owners ACHOO!” 

Archie, who’d been lying comfortably on the ground, shot up and skittered away at the loud noise. 

Crutchie sniffed, his eyes starting to water. 

He sighed “A forbidden love, isn't it Archie?” 

The dog only blinked. Crutchie stood and after blowing the little dog a kiss went inside. 

***

“Well Crutchie, heard nothing but good reviews all day,” said Mrs Glasgow, almost yelling with excitement.

Crutchie grinned, he’d tried so hard. Showing Jack everything he had to offer but still taking advice where it was given. 

“I think you should start working here as soon as possible. You will get paid but you're only a trainee, okay?” 

Crutchie nodded, glad to finally have some luck with his job hunting. None of the other stores had gotten back to him, something told him they wouldn't. Crutchie hoped Race was as successful as he had been. 

;:;; 

Racetrack Higgins had had a stressful past couple of days. 

With Crutchie coming home all bruised and beaten up, Race had been on high alert for potential threats. Glaring down anyone that came within 5 feet of Crutchie. The slow realisation that he and Crutchie were going to starve to death if one of them didn't get a job. Between those two, Race's nerves were near enough fried. 

If Crutchie wasn't constantly looking on the bright side and just generally being a happy chappy 24/7. Race truly believed he would be in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

When Crutchie burst through the door, practically glowing with excitement and shouting about having a job interview that day Race almost fainted from relief. So with a hurriedly printed resume, Race set out to look for a job

***

Race went to a couple of places that Crutchie had suggested but they all seemed so boring. He could feel himself slowly dying inside at the mere thought of working there. 

“Hey, Race right?” 

Race spun around and was greeted by a Spot. 

“Uh, that's right,” said Race flustered, trying to look anywhere but at Spot. 

“Yeah, we met a couple of days ago at the coffee shop. Don't know if you remember”

“No, I remember”

“Good, I thought maybe you didn't cuz we didn't talk that much”

Race laughed awkwardly, trying to discreetly look for the nearest exit. He was in a clothing store and by the looks of it, Spot was working here. 

“Sorry about that, never got the chance I suppose,” Race said, as a lame excuse, desperately hoping Spot wouldn't bring up all the times Race had blatantly ignored him. Thankfully he didn't and instead changed the subject. 

Spots intense Brooklyn accent stopped Race from understanding the next sentence he said. 

“I'm sorry what did you say?” 

Spot grinned sheepishly, “Sorry, I've been told that sometimes my accent gets a little intense”

Race scoffed “A little? All I heard was a big ol jumble of Brooklyn.” 

Spot laughed and nervously scratched the back of his neck. “I said, “What can I do ya for?” 

Race suddenly remembered why he was here, “Oh yeah, I’m here to apply for a job, do you know where I can find the manager?”

Spot spread his arms and puffed his chest. “You're looking at him”

“Oh,” Race said stupidly, “Well I was just wondering if you have any jobs available?”

Spot sucked on his teeth, thinking. 

Race noticed a gap between his front two teeth. ‘That's so cute’ Race thought, instantly cursing himself for even thinking that. ‘You do not like Spot. You can not like Spot.’ 

“do you have a resume?” Asked Spot

“Huh? Yeah” Race pulled a roughly folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Spot. “Here”

“Thanks, we don't actually have any jobs going at the moment but I will read this anyway and see what I can do”

Race grinned “Thank you”

“Hey,” Spot said, then paused as if he was hesitant to say the next part of his sentence “do you wanna grab a drink sometime?” 

Race froze unable to speak, he just stood there staring wide-eyed at Spot, who was starting to shift uneasily under Races gaze.

“Not like a pub or anything, cause your, you know underage and all but like coffee?” Spot stared, expectantly. 

Suddenly Race's mouth was moving on its own accord “Yeah, sounds nice.” 

Spots face lit up. “Cool, I’ll text you the details?” 

Again Race's mouth committed treason and spoke without permission, “I don't have your number” Race clamped his mouth shut before it could do any more damage. 

Spot looked around and found a pen. “Here is my number,” he grabbed Race's hand and wrote a series of numbers on races palm, “Use it, me when you have available and we'll go from there”

Race glanced down at his hand and noticed a name below it “Conlon? Like the drug dealer?” 

It had been all over the news, the biggest drug bust in almost a century. The person behind it all? Francesca Conlon. Everyone knew her face and name. 

“Yeah, what of it?” Spot said. crossing his arms 

“Nothing nothing, I was just wondering. That’s all” 

“It's not a problem?” 

“No, of course not, can't pick your family, less control what they do”

Spot nodded, “People do tend to forget that”

“Well,” Said Race, taking a deep breath. “I best be off but I will text you when I know when I'm free”

“Alright, see ya” 

And with that Race left the shop, glad his back was to Spot because as soon as he left the shop, he broke into a massive grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the spelling is a bit off I used a speech to text app and it was a bit funky but I hope you like it. Anyway theres going to be some Race and Spot stuff happening in the next few chapters so watch out for thst


	15. Chapter 15

The dog was finally gone. It had spent the last week pooping everywhere and just generally being a big fat pain in the ass. Crutchie had tried to take him for a walk, but that was easier said than done. 

Mrs Glasgow said that the dog could stay but it wasn't coming inside and she wasn't taking any responsibility for it. So the role of dog walker fell to Jack. He begrudgingly took the dog for a walk once a day, he was a little angry, he didn't want the dog. Crutchie had insisted they look after the dog, not him. But he couldn't be mad at Crutchie, it wasn't his fault he needed crutches. He had tried to walk it but the thing had pulled him over. 

That had been a cute day actually, Crutchie had been so excited to walk the dog. They tied to a long piece of rope to its collar and off they walked together. The handle of the makeshift lead was around Crutchies arm. In a went well for a while. When Jack said a while he meant a couple of metres. The dog got over excited and pulled the lead, no expecting it, Crutchies arm went with it. He stumbled and fell into a flower bush. After checking Crutchie was alright, Jack burst out laughing. Crutchie had pouted for a couple of seconds before he too began laughing. Jack took out his phone and took a picture of Crutchie sitting in the crushed flower bush. 

The owner of the dog had contacted them saying he'd seen one of the flyers that they'd put up around the city. Jack was almost. ALMOST, sad to see it go. Crutchie was, however, a sneezing, puffy eyes, mess. Giving Archie hundreds of kisses, before letting the man take his dog. 

Jack was not and will probably never be a dog person. He was glad it's gone. Jack would have to admit Archie was a cute dog. 

"I think I'm going to get a dog" Crutchie mused, the day after Archie had been claimed. 

Jack- who was daydreaming- looked up. 

"I'm going to get a dog," Crutchie said again, his eyes in a 1000 mile stare. He was leaning his butt on the wall and resting his weight on his crutches. 

Jack laughed, he leaned back on the corner of the shop counter "Oh yeah? Where would you keep it?" Jack asked challengingly. 

"In my dorm"

Jack shook his head. "No animals"

"Then I would keep it hidden. Teach it not to bark and it could poop in some kitty litter" and Crutchie sprung up, clicking his finger with inspiration. "And I could walk it at night when everyone is asleep"

Jack smirked "You've put a lot of thought into this I see"

Crutchie frowned, "No!" 

Jack burst out laughing, thankfully not disturbing any of the customers. "You have! I see it in your face, you'se put proper thought into this" 

Crutchie managed to hold his frown for about a second longer before he broke into a broad smile. "Ok" Crutchie admitted "Maybe a little"

Jack snorted, this time raising a couple of heads. Jack gave them an apologetic smile before turning back to Crutchie and whispered: "You can't be serious?" Jack slung his arm around Crutchies shoulder "and anyway, this is your dorm head you'se is telling this to" Jack pulled a serious face "and I am a massive stickler for the rules" Jack put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest importantly. 

It was Crutchies turn to snort "Jackson Kelly, you are anything but a stickler for the rules."

Jack pulled an offended face and gasped, clutching his chest. "Excuse me, Sir, I am a law abiding, rule following, perfect citizen" 

Charlie grinned "You wouldn't tell on a friend woul-" Crutchie paused. "I mean, are we friends? I mean of course not, we hardly know each other, that was stupid."

Jack placed a reassuring hand on Crunchies shoulder, silencing him. Crutchie looked up at Jack, hopefully. Jack couldn't resist pulling his leg "That's ok, an honest mistake"

Crutchies face fell, "Of course, I'm sorry I-" 

Jack cut him off, unable to bear at a second longer. 

"Crutchie," Jack laughed, "of course, we're friends, what made you think we weren't?"

Charlie laughed, his cheeks turning bright red "I don't know, I guess, just didn't want to assume anything"

Jack chuckled and ruffled Charlie's hair.


	16. Racetrack Higgins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry for the massive wait. I have loads of things going on and I feel absolutely no inspiration to write this. But I will continue because I love the characters and want to completely end this story. 
> 
> Because I know how annoying it is to read a story and it isn't finished.

It was two days before Racetrack Higgins finally plucked up the courage to text Spot. 

"Hey Spot, it's Race. Sorry I didn't text earlier. I was busy."

Race heard nothing back for over two hours. He has started to panic ever so slightly, wondering if Spot had given him the wrong number and was now forever wonder why Race had never texted him. Or maybe Spot had given him the wrong number to make Race look like an idiot. Or even Race had waited too long to text him and now Spot had lost interest. 

When Race heard the bing of the text message he practically rugby tackled his phone, nearly dropping it in the process. 

The text read 'Hey Race, it's Spot. I was wondering when you were going to text. Are you still okay for coffee sometime?'

Race held his phone to his chest and let out a little groan of happiness. 

'Yeah totally. I'm available on Thursday and Saturday' he texted back. 

The response was almost immediate. 'I'm free on Thursday. What time?'

'10? Is that okay?'

'Great, I'll pick you up then. Were do you live?'

'Dorm 3, floor four, room 449'

'Cool, see you then.'

Race didn't reply to that. Every fibre in his body was telling him to cancel the coffee with Spot, block his number and never think of him or his handsome face again. But he couldn't and deep down he knew he didn't want to either.

***

It was Thursday, exactly one week since Spot had asked him out to coffee. Race looked at his watch, it read 9.55. 5 more minutes Race told himself. For the 100th time, he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Race stood, he couldn't sit still. He looked at himself in the mirror and readjusted his shirt, trying to make it sit so it looked good but also effortless. 

There was a knock at the door. Race took a deep breath, glad Crutchie wasn't here to see how much of a mess he was. Crutchie had left for work early in the morning, he had looked sad and was muttering something about a dog as he'd left. Race had ignored him, too worked up to even pay his roommate any attention. 

Race ran a hand through his hair and opened the door. There Spot stood, his hands tucked casually in his pant's pockets. He was wearing black jeans and a collared shirt, that showed off his arm muscles. Race suddenly felt took overdressed and underdressed at the same time. Race wished he had done something different. Combed his hair, worn a more casual shirt, not worn a watch. Just something. Anything. Different. 

Race self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck and hoped Spot wouldn't notice his discomfort. 

Spot smiled up at Race "Ready?" 

When Race didn't move Spot laughed and looked at him in confusion, his thick eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "You okay?" he asked, snapping Race out of his trance. 

"Huh, yeah. I'm fine." 

Spot gestured with his head and together they started walking towards the elevators. Spot still had his hands casually in his pockets. Race wanted to copy, to show how totally cool and unfazed he was but he didn't want to look weird. 

Once in the relative safety of the empty elevator, Race realized how painfully quiet it was, so he blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind. Unfortunately, his mind didn't have a very good filter. 

"So, Conlon huh?"

Beside him, Spot bristled. Race kicked himself for being so stupid. "I thought you didn't have a problem with it," he said through gritted teeth. 

The elevator binged and the doors opened. Spot got out and started walking fast. Race hurried after him. 

"No, no. I don't, seriously. I meant what I said 'You can't pick your family' I'm sorry if I offended you. I don't even know what I was thinking"

Spot shook his head and looked at his feet, not slowing his pace. "No, I'm sorry. Sometimes I get a little overworked about it. Maybe a little protective even. Though I don't know why my mother tarnished any good name us Conlons could have" Spot slowed and looked at Race. "I get it, you're curious, you're only human"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Race said softly, scared of making Spot talk about something he was uncomfortable about. 

Spot just laughed. "No, it's fine. You can jsut google it anyway"

Race hadn't realized they had stopped walking till Spot said "Why don't I tell you on the way, it's a bit of a walk"

***

"You would not believe how anti-drugs she was!" Spot laughed and Race joined in. "It's ironic really. I tried pot one time and of course, she found out. Let's just say I couldn't sit down for a week" Spot sighed, his mind lost in the past. "She was a good mom, provided for me and my siblings. Made sure we all stayed in school, basically all of us went to university"

"She sounds like a good woman"

"Yeah, she was. You know, apart from the drugs and stuff. But other than that, a great lady. Strict but fair. Kind but tough and as sharp as anything. I've never met a woman as smart as her, doubt I ever will"

Spot looked up at Race who was walking beside him. He'd been basically silent the whole time, listening intently to Spot's story. He was in complete awe, how different their lives were. Spot lived in a massive city in a tiny apartment with seven brothers and four sisters. Whereas Race had grown up in a tiny town with no siblings, even without the drug cartel boss for a mother, their lives were practically polar opposites. 

"Anyway, that's enough about me, what about you?" 

Race chuckled "Oh god, nothing as exciting as you"

"Everyone's lives are exciting in their own way" Spot said thoughtfully.

"No, not really. I was born and raised in a tiny town with about 4,000 people in it. The high school had less than 400" 

Spot whistled "Damn, that is small"

"You wouldn't believe it, everyone knew everyone and everyone knew everything. Nobody had any privacy ever."

Spot nudged Race and gave him a sly grin. "Why? Did you have any big secrets? A naughty boy?" 

Race snorted "Oh god, I wish. That at least that would have made my life a little interesting you know. I think my biggest secret was that I didn't like girls"

Race stopped. He stopped talking, he stopped talking, he stopped walking, he stopped breathing, he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. It took a couple of steps for Spot to realize Race was no longer walking beside him. 

"Race?" He said, walking back to where Race stood frozen. "Are you okay?" 

Race gulped. He had never in his life admitted to himself vocally, that he wasn't straight. And the fact that he had blurted it out to this man who was basically a stranger. Race looked at Spot, hardly able to look him in the eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this" 

Race turned and fled. Running away as fast as his legs would carry him. But Race had never been the athletic type and despite having longer legs, he heard the sound of rapidly approaching feet. A strong hand grasped his shoulder and spun him around. Spot stood there, he wasn't even out of breath. Race shoved Spot's hand away.

 

"Woah there Race, calm down. What can't you do?" Spot said, holding his hands up in defence.

"I don't know! This," Race gestured to the two of them. "Whatever this is, I can't do it. I am not gay"

Spot stared at Race for a couple of seconds and then burst out laughing. 

Race fumed, "What's so funny?" he demanded. 

"Race, this isn't a date, if that's what you were implying. Sure I thought you were cute but this was purely to get to know you cause we didn't get the chance to talk much the other day."

"So this isn't a date?" Race asked, not untensing himself. 

"Not if you don't want it to be," Spot said softly. There was a burning in his eyes that told Race that Spot wanted it to be. 

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" Race cried, covering his face with his hands. He then ran his fingers down his face, pulling the skin with it. 

"What don't you know?"

"Everything. I know I'm not gay, I cannot be gay. I am not allowed to be gay." Race looked down at Spot, hoping that the smaller man could give him all the answers. Spot was silent. "But I know the feelings I have for you are not feelings I should ever have for a man"

Spot took a step backwards. "Pick your next words carefully tall boy. I'm gay, my best friends are gay-"

"Oh no, God no! I'm not against you people, it's just as long as I'm not apart of it"

Spot took a step forward, his eyes threatening. Subconsciously, Race took a step back. 

"You seemed pretty sure you were apart of 'it' just then" 

Race shook his head. "No, that was a mistake"

Race looked away, contemplating making another run for it. Suddenly he felt a sharp tugging on his shirt. He turned his head just in time to see Spots face inches from his. Then he felt Spots lips on his, Race's shock was quickly replaced by numbness as his insides melted. Every single nerve tingled and came alive. Spot pulled away. Race was frozen to the spot and didn't move for several seconds. 

Spot smirked, "How was that?"

Race struggled to form words, "I-I, no!"

Race's fight or flight instincts kicked in. Flight won and before Race knew what he was doing, he was already halfway down the street sprinting away from Spot as fast as his legs could manage. 

Race ran all the way home, knowing that if he stopped his mind would conjure up images of Spot all alone watching him run off. Race slammed the door to his apartment closed and slid down it. Tears of anger and frustration and anger stung Race's eyes. He cried and cried and cried, unable to keep the tears in and unable to stop. Just when he thought he was done another tidal wave of grief would wash over him and he would start sobbing again. It wasn't until Races breaths came in deep haggard bursts, did she stop crying. His breaths were short and sharp, Race forced himself to breath big, deep shuddering breaths. 

Race neither had the energy nor the will to move from where he sat, huddled in a ball in the entrance to his apartment. So he sat there staring into space, for how long he didn't know. He just gave himself the time for his body to calm down. Till his breaths no longer sounded like a scratched record and he could no longer hear his heart thumping around in his ears. Till every movement and thought didn't cause a fresh flood of salty tears down his face. 

Race expected to be angry, at Spot making him feel this way, at himself, for letting himself feel this way. But he wasn't, sure, there was a little resentment that Spot could just go around so sure of himself when Race was so scared and confused. It made him feel alone. But not angry. 

He couldn't explain it, almsot relieved. A great weight to finally be off his chest even if only for a little bit.


	17. Crutchie Morris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens in this chapter but it's necessary to bring the plot along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YALL 
> 
> By the amount that I use Y'all, Y'all would think that I was American but alas I am not.
> 
> Also, I have amazing news! Someone has offered to type out my writing. So I send her what I write in picture form and then she types it out for me. It's literally a dream come true. (If you're reading this ILY thank you so much) her tumblr is timelordnomad

Crutchie didn’t see much of Race over the next couple days. Between work and classes, and Race’s own, there hadn’t been much chance. Not that Crutchie had thought much about it, he was too caught up in his own little world.

***

-Heya Crutchie, I’m having a party for my 21st this weekend, you wanna come?-

The text came through in the middle of a lecture. Crutchie’s face had turned bright red when the notification noise rang out, loud and clear, over the talking professor. Not that anyone even cared. Crutchie read the text over and over again. He wiggled down in his seat and held his phone to his chest, resisting the urge to squeal. -Yeah, I’d love to- he texted back. After a moment’s thought, he continued, -Can Race come too?- Race loved a good party.

-Totally, bring as many as you want, the more the merrier!-

Crutchie knew for a fact that he wouldn’t invite anyone other than Race but he chuckled at the thought of Jack thinking he was popular. Crutchie quickly texted Race before he forgot. -Race you wanna go to a party?-

It took a couple of minutes before he replied, -HELL YEAH!-

-Super, I’ll tell you when I have the details-

Race replied with a thumbs up and a grinning face emoji.

***

Crutchie didn’t have a present by the day of Jack’s party. He vowed he would get him an extra special one to make up for it. “Come on, Race! Even I’m walking faster than you.” Crutchie grinned at him, “you wouldn’t wanna let little ol' Crutchie beat you?”

“Oh, you’re on!” Race laughed and started jogging to catch up to Crutchie. He breezed past him till he was at least ten meters ahead. “Who’s slow now, Shorty?”  
Crutchie poked his tongue out. “You don’t even know where you’re going, slow down!”

“Oh, so now I’m going too fast…”

Crutchie pulled a face, then stopped. “Ah, this is the building.”

“You sure that the time’s right?” Race asked, looking sceptical. “Six is hella early to have a party, it’s still light out!” Race gestured to the sun which was still shining brightly in the sky.

“I’ve checked a dozen times and shown you the text, it says six.”

Race grunted, “You coulda been you pulling my leg.”

“What?” Crutchie laughed out.

“I dunno, I’m just spitballing. It just feels wrong.”

“Could you press the elevator button?” Crutchie asked as they entered the building.

Race obliged without a word. The door opened after a moment. “What floor?” Raced asked after they got in. 

“Five,” said Crutchie.

The elevator climbed to the fifth floor. They could hear the music before the elevator doors even opened. “I think we have the right time,” Crutchie grinned, making his way towards the blaring music. Suddenly, the music stopped. “Huh?”Crutchie looked at Race, who was equally confused.

They got to Jack’s apartment and knocked on the door. It took a few seconds but the door was opened by Albert. Or at least that’s what Crutchie thought his name was.

“Crutchie, Race, you’re here a little early. We’re still setting up,” Albert exclaimed, “but that’s okay. Come on in!” Albert opened the door and stepped aside. Out of the corner of his eye, Crutchie could see Race glaring at him.

Without looking at Race, he grinned saying, “Hey, it’s not my fault the text had the wrong info.” Race only sighed grumpily in response.

Jack came around the corner. “Hey! I thought I heard your voices. What you doin’ here so early?”

“Your text said six, so here we are.”

Beside Jack, Albert grinned. “No!” he mocked, poking Jack in the side. “Jack Kelly text something wrong?”

Jack’s face had gained a hint of red. “Shut up,” he muttered, though he was smiling too.

Crutchie gave a confused smile, clearly missing the joke. Albert, noticing the perplexed look, filled him in. “Jack is probably the worst speller in the world. The first time I met him he asked me how to spell the word ‘my’.” 

Crutchie looked at Jack, hoping Albert was joking. The serious and slightly embarrassed face Jack was pulling told Crutchie he was not. Crutchie burst out laughing. “How does that even happen?”

Jack got a bit defensive. “Hey, I’d just gotten back from summer break and it didn’t look right on the page, okay?!”

“How come I’ve never noticed?” Crutchie said, wiping minor tears from the corner of his eyes.

Jack opened his mouth to say something in his defence but Albert cut in. “Autocorrect has everyone fooled into thinking they’re talking to someone who can actually spell.”

Jack pulled a face and punched Albert lightly in the shoulder. He turned his attention to Crutchie and Race. “Since you’re here so early, you can help set up. Davey’s the one who’s in charge of everything. Come on, he’s in the living room.” Jack led the way further into the apartment, leaving Albert to finish blowing up the massive pile of balloons beside him with the rented helium tank.

As they walked into the living room they noticed a tall boy, who Crutchie recognized as Davey, standing in the middle of chaos. “Okay, so we have three ice bins full and two free so people can bring their own and if there’s more they can just put it to the side. Albert is doing balloons. Hey, Spot, how’s the playlist coming along?” Davey was talking a million miles an hour. Crutchie didn’t think he’d taken a breath that entire time.

“It’s coming along nicely, Dave,” Spot reassured him from the kitchen counter.

“Not too much swearing?”

Spot froze. “Ah, well...”

Davey stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning to the next problem at hand.

“Heya, Dave,” Jack said, grabbing the boy by the shoulders, “we’ve got two more helping hands if ya need ‘em.” 

The tall boy looked relieved. “Thank God, I didn’t think we’d get it all done.”

Jack laughed and asked, “Get what all done? There can’t be that much left.”

Davey stared at him, completely unimpressed. “We have to sort out cups and snacks, but hold enough back so we don’t run out right away. Also, making sure everything breakable is locked away so it won’t get stolen or broken. Not to mention…”

“Okay, okay!” Jack interrupted. “Sorry that I underestimated your party planning.”

Davey huffed. “As you should be.”

“Is there anything we can do?” asked Crutchie, eager to make up for arriving so early.

“Yeah, actually, you wouldn’t happen to have a spare ice bin?”

“I have one!” Crutchie exclaimed. “I can go get it for you if you’d like.”

At that, Race stepped in. “Don’t be daft. I’ll get it. You do something that doesn’t involve moving.”

“Thanks. My wrists were just starting to hurt. It’s in the pantry. I think there’s a couple of things in it, but just take those out.”

“If I’m not needed, I’ll go with him,” Spot chimed in.

Davey rolled his eyes. “Fine, go! But be back here as soon as possible!”

Beside him, Race’s face fell. Crutchie could tell something was up and tried to catch his friends eye, but Race blatantly avoiding eye contact by staring at his feet. Crutchie made a note to ask Race if he was okay later. But for now, there was a party that needed sorting. 

Davey sent Crutchie over to help Albert with the balloons. He filled them and Albert tied them off. The chatted for a bit, as they hadn’t really had the chance before. Once a person figured out his sharp and slightly dark sense of humour, Albert was hilarious. Crutchie spent the whole time laughing himself to tears. It turned out that they were from the same part of Manhattan and they had actually lived pretty close to one another. 

They finished with the balloons and went and found Davey who assigned them new jobs. Albert was asked to go out and get candles for the cake. Which they had yet to actually make…

“You wouldn’t happen to be good at baking?” Davey asked hopefully, though the look on his face showed he was clearly grasping at straws.

“I can actually! I make a pretty good cake.”

Davey sagged with relief. “Can you make it in an hour and a half?” Crutchie nodded. “Race, you help him.”

Race was back from his Ice Bin quest and looking considerably happier than when he had left. 

“Why are you so happy?” Crutchie teased his friend, giving him a nudge. He had a shit eating grin on his face and he knew it. 

Race turned bright red. “Nothing,” he hissed, glaring at Crutchie. Crutchie raised his eyebrows and giggled at him. “Shut up…” Race muttered, trying to glare a hole through him to make him stop laughing. Race leaned in close. “If you don’t shut up I won’t tell you what happened at all!”

Crutchie put on his best innocent, ‘who, me?’ face, which was, admittedly, really good. He then held up three fingers in the scouts salute. “Shutting up.” Race grunted in acknowledgement “Great. Now, let’s make a cake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I got a few complaints about my use of G**p and C****le so I have changed them. PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I HAVE OFFENDED YOU IN ANY WAY JUST LEAVE A COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW AND THEN I WILL FIX IT/ CHANGE IT
> 
> I have never been around people with a disability and have never thought about words that might be offensive. I have also never worked with a character that has a disability before so I am walking through new territory in that aspect of things.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Spot explore their feelings for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to @timelordnomad on tumblr for typing this all out for me. YEET this is my second time writing this cause ao3 decided to delete it for no reason but IT'S FINE.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I have been looking forward to this chapter for ages, I needed to let you guys have some Sprace action like I have promised before but now I can finally give it to you. Please expect more Sprace as the chapters continue.
> 
> Also watch out for Jack and Cruthcie, I haven't written anything yet for them BUT IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WHETHER IT KILLS ME.

A party?

 

Hell, yeah! 

Spot’s going to be there. 

Hell, no…

By the time they get there the party will have started and hopefully, everyone will be too drunk to talk to each other.

Hell, maybe?

*** 

Race had been staring at his shoes, trying not to look at Spot, who was in the corner blatantly staring at him. When the ice bin needed fetching, Race jumped at the chance to go anywhere but here. “Don’t be daft. I’ll get it. You do something that doesn’t involve moving.” Soon he’d be on the street and far from Spot.

“If I’m not needed, I’ll go with him.”

Or not.

Race’s heart sank. He would be alone with Spot. He considered insisting that he go alone but every way he could think to say it sounded wrong. And he couldn’t exactly suggest that Spot go by himself.

They made it to the elevator before either of them talked.

“Hey, look, I’m sorry for running out on you,” Race quickly spat out.

“No,” Spot jumped in. “I’m sorry, it was totally my fault. It was inappropriate of me. As an apology, I’d like to offer you a job. We reviewed your application and you seem perfect.”

“Huh?” Of all the things Spot could have said this was not what Race expected. 

“A job. If you’d like it, that is.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Race breathed. “I would… I would like it if we could both start over. Just be friends.” One half of him screamed that he had just made the stupidest mistake of his life. The other half breathed a sigh of relief and patted itself on the back.

They made it to Race’s apartment with no further conversation. Race’s mind was still trying to comprehend what it was about to do. Race unlocked his apartment and went inside. 

Spot made his way into the living room. “Cute,” he commented. “Though it’s a bit bare.”

Race chuckled, nervously. There was nowhere else to run, nowhere else to go. No more putting it off. Speak now or forever hold his peace.

And, before he could change his mind, Race grabbed Spot by the shirt and pressed his lips to Spots. Spot was still for a moment with the initial shock. Then he grabbed Race’s face and pulled it closer to his. Race melted into him, their bodies close and hot. Race felt himself get pushed backwards by an enthusiastic Spot. Race let himself be manhandled, still eagerly kissing Spot. They stopped when Race hit a wall. 

The pulled apart, their bodies still together. Race could feel Spot’s heavy breathing. His entire body felt like it was pulsing with electricity. 

“What happened to the whole ‘just be friends’ thing?” Spot breathed, his eyes staring suggestively at Race’s lips. 

“Fuck it,” Race said, then leaned down to where Spot eagerly met him. 

Race’s back arched as Spot reached up and tugged at his hair. Spots hips were pushing him against the wall, grinding back and forth. Race pushed Spot back slightly, standing straight so Spot couldn’t reach him. They were both breathing heavily. Spot eyed Race up. Race could tell he wanted to continue, but Race didn’t think he could keeps this up for much longer.

This was the first time he’d voluntarily kissed a man and it was a bit much to handle. Race had grown up in a very homophobic family, so he needed a while to process what he was actually doing.

“Something wrong?” Spot asked, running his hand down Race’s arm, sending shivers through him. 

“People will start to wonder where we are,”Race said, avoiding eye contact. Spot looked reluctant to stop but didn’t say anything, respecting Race’s wishes. 

When they were back at Jack’s building, Race said, “Hey, Spot?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind not saying anything to anyone? I need some time to think.”

Spot nodded. “Will I be seeing you again?”

Race looked at his feet a moment before meeting Spot’s eyes. “I would like to.” Spot got a look in his eye like he wanted to kiss him again. Race didn’t breathe as Spot reached up and pulled him down until their lips touched. Spot’s tongue slipped into his mouth and he felt a sudden rush. It was different from the thrill of kissing or the tingling of doing something he had denied himself for so long. It was because he knew his friends were only meters away, just through the door and they were oblivious to what the two were doing. 

Race pulled away as he felt Spot’s hand wander further down his waist. Without a word, he opened the door and went inside, not giving Spot another chance to kiss him.

***

People started arriving at eight. Race had expected more people, seeing how many coolers Davey had thought they’d need. About twenty people showed up, including the eight already there.

“Okay, everyone gather around.,” Spot announced, once everyone arrived. “Not all of us are twenty-one, so don’t drink if you’re not legal. I’m not in the mood to go get arrested today.” He rubbed his hands together. “Alright, that’s the boring stuff that resident mom, Davey, is making me say. Now we can get to the good stuff. Also, Davey is giving me a look to say he doesn’t want a repeat of my birthday.” Everyone laughed at that. Race didn’t know what had happened, but by the sound of it, the aftermath was messy. 

Everyone was squashed into couches that were only supposed to fit half as many as were there. Albert handed out beer to everyone, excluding Crutchie, Race, and himself. Spot put on his playlist that didn’t have too much swearing in it. Every now and then a song would come on and Davey would give Spot a “look” until he felt guilty and skipped it.   
It was nice. Everyone chatted and Race even talked to a few people he didn’t know. They were funny and interesting, but Race couldn’t keep his attention on the conversation for more than a minute before his eyes wandered over to Spot. Spot was sitting on the other side of the room, leg tucked casually under him. 

Damn, he looked hot without even trying. Race tried to shift so he would look good while sitting, trying to be casual about it. After about a half an hour the conversation finally hit a lull. Race excused himself to the bathroom.

Everything was happening so fast, meeting all these people and this thing with Spot. He hasn’t been given any time at all to process The Kiss with Spot. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell Crutchie about it. He didn’t even know how Crutchie would react. Would he freak out and be homophobic about it? They had both grown up in a small town, so the chances seemed quite high. They had basically been friends since birth and he didn’t want his best friend to hate him.

Race leaned his head against the bathroom wall. 

“What are you doing here?”

Race jumped at the unexpected voice. He turned to see Crutchie, his cheeks were red and he looked a little flustered. “I could ask you the same thing!” Race said, laughing.

“Apart from taking a piss? I just needed a breather. Everyone is very close together. I don’t know how I would have handled it if there had been an actual party, with, like, a mass of people.” Crutchie laughed it off, but Race could tell he was uncomfortable.

“If you need to leave, we can go. Don’t go pretending you’re alright if you’re not, just cause you’ve got a crush on Jack,” Race teased, poking Crutchie in the ribs.

Crutchie scoffed in disbelief. “I do not!”

Race cocked his head, clearly unconvinced. “Sure. You don’t light up when he’s in the room, or go to social gatherings I know you don’t wanna go to cause Jack’s gonna be there. Or when he talks and you practically start drooling.”

“No, I don’t!” protested Crutchie. “Hey, what about you and Spot!”

“What?” Race squeaked, his heart dropping. 

“You think I haven’t noticed? Whenever he’s around you go all quiet and shy and you get all flustered when you do talk to him.”

Race’s breath caught in his throat. “Not true,” he choked out. He had thought he’d been so good. Was he really that obvious?

“And you looked pretty happy when you came back from getting the cooler. What happened?” Crutchie grinned at him, obviously enjoying this immensely. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you! But you gotta promise not to tell anyone else.”

Crutchie nodded, miming zipping up his mouth and throwing away the key. Race locked the door to make sure no one else would come in. “Spot and I…” he trailed off as 

Crutchie leaned forward eagerly. Race took a breath. “We kissed.”

Crutchie was silent for a couple seconds before breaking into a massive grin. “Oh. My. God. I want all the details. Everything. No detail too small. Who kissed who? What kind of   
kiss?”

“Shhh!” Race hissed at him, scared someone would hear Crutchie’s excited squeals. “I’ll tell you everything but you’ve gotta keep quiet about this! No telling anyone!” Crutchie nodded. “I kissed Spot and it was basically a miniature make out.”

“And?!”

“I will give you all the details later, you’ll just have to be patient.”

“Fine, but I won’t forget. And I can’t believe you didn’t tell me right away!” Crutchie smacked Race on the arm. 

“Ow!” Race whined, rubbing at the sore spot.

“It only happened an hour or so ago. I basically told you right away.”

“Yeah, but you only told me after I turned full FBI investigator on you.”

“Yeah, okay Mr. FBI investigator. I’m gonna go or it’ll look weird.” 

Crutchie stuck his tongue out at him but let Race go without complaint. 

***

The party continued and everyone was on their second or third beer. Davey had handed out juice to all the underage people. Race had scowled but taken the juice, ignoring a Spot who was quietly going into hysterics in the corner. Crutchie laughed when he was offered the juice, thinking it was the most hilarious thing. 

“Aww, cheer up,” Spot said, grinning. He wandered over to Race who had commandeered a loveseat. “You’ll have your day soon enough.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve already had my day. Just not legally.” Race downed his orange juice as if hoping it would magically turn into alcohol. Spot lounged on the other half of the loveseat, holding his beer very carefully so it wouldn’t spill. He ran a hand through Race’s hair, who had to stop himself from shivering in delight. “Stop,” he hissed regretfully. 

“Someone might see.”

“No one’s gonna notice,” Spot purred in his ear.

Race moved out of his reach. “I’m not ready to let people know about that part of me. Up until a few hours ago, I wasn’t even ready to let myself know! I’m not even sure I am yet.”

Spot stood up. Race could see he wanted to object, but instead, he said, “I understand. You come find me when you think you’re ready.” He smiled, then moved to join in the conversation on the other side of the room.


	19. Crutchie Morris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so damn long since I last updated. It was the end of term so everything was crazy as that's when all of the teachers have all the assignments due. But it's the holidays so I should be able to update a bit more than I have.

Crutchie didn't like the orange juice but he drank it just to keep Davey happy. The party was nice, Crutchie had expected crowds of people but it was just a small little gathering of close friends. A warm feeling blossomed in Crutchies stomach when he thought of being considered one of Jacks close friends. 

The news about Race and Spot was still whirling around in his head. He'd had his suspicions about Race but one couldn't assume. He liked it, they seemed like they would be cute together. Though Spot seemed tough and if not a little scary at times. Race seemed like a big, tall, scary man, who was ready to get in a fight at any moment. HoweverCrutchie knew the real Race, and the real Race was a big softy. 

Crutchies mind was taken off Race and Spot when it came to present time. Crutchie felt his cheeks redden when he realized that he and Race were the only two without presents. Some guest he was, show up two hours early and not even bring a present. They got through all the presents, which mainly involved the number 21 and something to do with alcohol. 

"Sorry," Said Crutchie, trying, and failing, to hide his embarrassment. "Didn't have time to get you a present. But I'll make it up to you sometime."

Jack waved it off. "It's fine, just being here is enough." He laughed. 

"But I feel bad. Everyone else got presents for you"

"Seriously Crutch, it's fine, you don't need to"

"But I want to. As soon as I can, I'll get you something"

"Well, I appreciate that. Thank you."

"Right," Said Davey. "Now that everyone, sorry most people," He gestured to Crutchie and to orange juice drinkers. "Have got a few beers in you, lets have cake! That way, even if it's bad no one will ever know" Davey winked mischievously at Crutchie. 

"Hey!" Crutchie exclaimed, pretending to be offended, "My cake is never bad"

"We'll see" Davey laughed. 

The lights suddenly turned off and there was a collection of gasps and oohs from the party goers. A flare from the indicated that the candles were being lit, levitating in on invisible hands. Crutchie could see the candles read in massive white and blue numbers '21'.

"Happy birthday to you" Spot prompted and everyone joined in, singing the song slowly and out of tune. 

The cake got placed on the table by the invisible hands. Illuminated by the light of the candles, Jack scrunched up his face and blew out the candles. 

"Did you make a wish?" Crutchie asked, just as the lights were flicked back on. 

Jack nodded. "Of course I did, but no telling or else it won't come true" Jack frowned, concerned about his wish not coming true. Crutchie laughed. 

Davey handed Jack a knife. "You do the honours," He said. 

To the side, Albert was filming, presumably to put it on SnapChat. Jack cut the first slice and put it on a plate. There was a couple of seconds as everyone saw the insides of the cake. Then a small chorus of "Wow's" Went around. 

Crutchie felt himself blush. He'd made a rainbow cake, the icing on top looked intricate but it was actually incredably easy to do. 

"Who made the cake?" Someone asked. Crutchie shyly raised his hand. "It looks amazing," The same person said.

"Thank you" Crutchie beamed. 

The cake was handed out and there was muffled 'Hmmms' as everyone ate their piece. Jack gathered the plate and went to the kitchen, presumably to wash up. Crutchie found himself following. Jack placed the plates in the sink and turned to leave, he jumped as he nearly walked straight into Crutchie. 

"Oh, hey Crutchie, you nearly scared me half to death." They stood for a couple of seconds. "Did you want something in the kitchen?"

"What? Oh," Crutchie faltered as he realized he now looked like a weirdo who was obsessed with Jack and was now following him around. "I just needed a drink of water. Not a big fan of orange juice." He joked, then turned and filled a glass with water. 

While his back was turned, Jack said, "Did you know I was gay before you made the cake or was it just a happy coincidence?" 

Crutchie froze his hand clasping the tap. "Are you?" Crutchie was relieved to find his voice came out normal and not in an embarrassing squeak. "I didn't know." Crutchie forced himself to turn and look at Jack. "I just thought 'Who doesn't like rainbows?'"

"Well now you know," Jack laughed.

Crutchie knew he should say he was gay too. He wanted to say he was gay too but every way he said it in his head sounded forced and wrong. But Crutchie knew now was the time to tell him or else Jack might mistake him for being straight. So even though it sounded clunky and awkward, Crutchie said, "I'm actually gay too."

Jacks head shot up. "Really?" He asked intrigued.

"Yeah" Crutchie paused before correcting himself. "Well, Bi actually but it's- I don't know. Sometimes it's easier to just say I'm gay"

Suddenly the kitchen grew smaller and Crutchie grew overly conscious of the mere inches separating them. Despite his head being lowered, Crutchie could tell Jack was staring right at him. Jack was leaning casually against the kitchen counter, his hands gently clasping the edge. 

"I-uh" Crutchie said, the words getting caught in his throat. Crutchie looked up and immediately wished he hadn't, Jacks face was so close he could make out every detail in Jacks eyes. Oak brown and gorgeous with tiny specks of pure gold. "Jack, I-" 

Without barely a single thought, Crutchie rushed out of the kitchen. Leaving Jack all alone, leaning against the counter.


	20. Racetrack Higgins/ Jack Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long wait my typer finished the chapter like almost a week ago but I thought that it wasn't finished because I forgot how the chapter finished. So here it is... a little later than it should have been. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments are always welcome!! xxxx

Race spent the rest of the party unable to focus. Which was weird cause he hadn’t had any alcohol all evening? Eventually, Race found the source of the problem. Spot Conlon. Everytime Race tried to have a conversation his eyes would eventually find their way over to Spot, who was usually doing something very attractive. It took everything Race had to stop himself from striding across the room and kissing him, right then and there. 

Race glanced across to Spot for the hundredth time that night and, just as he was about to look away, he felt something change. Something in the lower part of his body. He’d gotten random boners before, but he was usually in the privacy of his own home or could easily conceal it under a desk or with a long shirt. Right now he was standing, talking to two people he had just met. If he had been talking to Crutchie he could have just laughed about it. As a young man, boners were natural and unpredictable and Crutchie would have found it hilarious. But these people were not Crutchie, they would probably find it gross or weird. So, as natural as he could, he excused himself and fast walked to the bathroom. 

He made sure the door was locked this time, no more people barging in. Race quickly pulled out his phone and Googled ‘How to quickly get rid of a boner’. Thankfully the internet was very helpful and it went down after he tried a couple of the suggestions. There was a rattle of the doorknob and a single knock. 

“Yeah, yeah. Hold on,” Race said, standing up and checking in the mirror to see if he looked normal. Race nodded at his reflection and opened the door to find Spot standing in the doorway. 

Spot’s hands were clasped behind him and a half smile on his lips. “Whatta ya doin’?” he asked, then ran a tongue over his teeth.

“Goin’...” Race’s voice broke. He flushed red but tried to play it off. “Goin’ to the bathroom.”

“Anything else?” Spot’s eyes ran up and down Race’s body. Race swallowed, his heart beating a million miles a minute. Race shook his head, unable to trust his voice. “That sure was a hell of a boner you were sporting.” 

Race froze. “Did anyone?”

Spot shook his head. “I only did cause I was lookin’,” Spot purred and took a step closer, their bodies touching. Race could smell the shampoo Spot had used. 

“Don’t do this to me Spot,” Race said, reluctantly. 

“Do what?” Spot blinked innocently.

“Don’t make me want to kiss you. Especially where just anyone could barge in.”

Spot grinned slightly, biting his bottom lip. It looked unbelievably sexy. “Oh, I like this. Sneaking around. It’s exciting. Like we’re fugitives from the law. On the FBI's most wanted or somethin’. Spot’s eyes lit up. “Should we have code names for each other?” 

Race, despite himself, chuckled. “Okay, what would you be?” Race pretended to think for a second. He snapped his fingers. “Oh, I know. Eyebrows.”

Spot gasped and his hand shot to his forehead. “Okay, smart ass, you’d be Skinny Arms.”

“That’s not true! Have you seen my arms?” Race flexed. His muscles were pretty defined. Maybe not as much as Spot’s, but they were still fairly impressive.

“Fine! Le’s call you…” Spot looked Race up and down. It took him a couple seconds, which made him oddly pleased. “No… Arm...Hair?”

Race snorted. “Is that the best you can come up with? No arm hair? Is that even an insult?”

Spot blushed. “No, not really. But you have to admit, it’s a little strange.” 

There was a couple of seconds of silence before Race said, “I’m gonna go before people get suspicious and think we’re making out.” 

Spot leaned forward, his eyes low and seductive. “Who says we’re not making out?”

Race looked unimpressed. “Me,” Race said before gently pushing Spot’s head away and returning to the party.

***

Jack’s party had gone from pretty good to pretty great. It only took four words.

“I’m actually gay, too.”

Secretly, the only reason Jack had even mentioned he was gay was to elicit a response from Crutchie. It had gone better than it could have, Well, sure, Crutchie had frozen up and had to leave, but they had still been so close. Crutchie had shown that he was at least a little interested. Jack had been secretly crushing on Crutchie for weeks. But he’d kept it on the down low, not wanting to ruin their friendship or make it weird in case Crutchie wasn’t gay. Or even if he was gay, but just not interested. Now that the ball was in Crutchie’s court, Jack wasn’t sure he liked that. Not knowing when, or even if, the ball would come back. 

That was all up to Crutchie now. Jack would just have to be prepared and wait.


	21. Crutchie Morris

Crutchie had has a sick feeling in his stomach all week. Ever since Jack's party he hadn't been able to kick the feeling of impending dread that was quietly brewing in the pits of his soul. 

Not only was this insanely attractive man, who was also funny and really nice, showing interest in him but Crutchie also liked him back. So what wasn't there to love? On the surface nothing. But as you unravelled, there became clearer and clearer problems. 

1) Crutchie had never been in a relationship with a guy before.  
2) Eventually, all relationships end in sex. 

Don't they? Or else the other person would get bored. Right? Crutchie wasn't sure he was ready for that quite yet. 

Jack had acted completely natural all week. Like nothing had happened. But something had happened and sooner or later they'd have to address it. Or at least Crutchie would, he couldn't stand it. Maybe this happened every other day for Jack but it didn't for Crutchie and he didn't like the way it made him feel. Unwanted, almost a little used. 

"Jack, we need to talk," Crutchie said quickly, in fear he would change his mind. 

Jack, who had been mid-sentence, stopped short. "Sure. What about?"

They were walking back to campus after a shift together at work. People were milling about but not close enough to overhear the conversation. 

"About- about what happened at your birthday."

Jack looked sad, almost a little regretful. "Yeah... I'm sorry about that. I've been thinking about it 'Come find me when you're ready' What a dickish thing to say?"

"Exactly, 'Come find me when you're ready' I feel like I will be indefinitely 'Not ready' Constantly waiting for the right time."

Jack was silent for a moment. "So what do you want to do?"

Crutchie stared at his feet, his left leg trailing uselessly behind. "Tell me it isn't all about the sex."

"I'm sorry?" Was all Jack could manage. 

Crutchie took a shuddering breath, he didn't say anything as they rounded a corner. "What I mean is. I've never been in a relationship with a man before. I want to know that it's not all about the sex. Like you want to be in a relationship with me and it's not all about what you can get out of me."

Jack blinked, then didn't blink for an unnervingly long time. Jack opened his mouth, then closed it. Crutchie didn't want to be cliche and say he looked like a fish. But he really did. Like a little goldfish swimming around in its tank hoping food would magically find its way into its mouth. That's what Jack was, a little goldfish hoping the right words would magically find their way into his mouth. 

"I mean, shit Crutchie, that's an awful big question to drop on a guy who was talking about how he needed to piss real bad. But-" Jack said, holding up a finger to silence Crutchie. "It is a question I am willing to answer." Jack clacked his teeth together. "I am sure you know you are an attractive guy. But that's not what drew me to you. Sure when I first met you I didn't even finish my welcoming speech because I was so flustered. However, the reason I asked you to come have coffee with us wasn't because I thought you were attractive but cause you were nice. And friendly. And fuck me if that ain't more attractive than looks" 

Jack paused to look down at Crutchie, normally Crutchie would have looked away but right now he wouldn't have looked away for the world. "So no Crutchie, I don't want to date you because I want to fuck you. I want to date you because you're sweet and kind and amazing to be around. I want to date you because I want to be able to call you mine and be the reason you smile. And I want to be the one who wakes you up with a kiss on the head and a cup of tea because I know coffee make your leg hurt." 

They had stopped walking but Crutchie barely noticed.

"I want to be the first person you call first," Jack continued, his voice wavering. "I want you Crutchie Morris, sex or no sex. You is all I want." 

Crutchie stood there, a huge surge of emotions was threatening to escape but he pushed them back down. He didn't want anything ruining this moment and he tried to take in every detail, embedding it into his brain for the rest of his life. 

Maybe it was the tears in his eyes or a hallucination but a soft golden aura seemed to have surrounded Jack. A loud sound broke Crutchie out of his mind and into the real world.

"Jack! Watch out!" Crutchie screamed.

But it was too late. Jack had been too busy staring at Crutchie to notice anything going on around him. His head turned almost in slow motion at Crutchies warning. His eyes widened in horror but there was no time and the vehicle hit him straight on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry for the Very Long wait. I really don't know what happened I had the entire thing written up into my book but I just never got around to putting the written word onto the computer. 
> 
> I know I have said this before and I will say it again, I promise to try to upload more consistently. Like it happened once (1) Maybe twice (2) But other than that it didn't happen. 
> 
> So I am going to spend the rest of my night typing out chapters, I will only upload one if I have the next chapter already typed up so I will never get ahead of myself.

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be quite small I think, maybe they'll get longer as I get more into the story.


End file.
